


Save Me (MLB Fanfic)

by Fallen9980



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chat Noir/Ladybug Fluff, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Heroic Adrien Agreste, Ladybug Has a Crush on Chat Noir, Lovesick Adrien Agreste, Miraculous Fluff Month, Miraculous Holders, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Protective Chat Noir, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Sick Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Smart Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 24,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen9980/pseuds/Fallen9980
Summary: * I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR THIS IMAGE *This story begins after Ladybug and Chat Noir defeat Lady WIFI. Perhaps Ladybug placed a little too much trust in Chat Noir when she asked him not to peek into the broom closet, just as her Miraculous ran out....





	1. Chapter 1. Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow Miraculers! I'm new to this forum so be kind please! This fanfic was one of my most popular ones so I hope you guys enjoy it. Please don't repost without my consent. I worked hard on this like many other authors. Also, let me just say that this IS a fanfiction, so I will write it how I prefer. I am from the USA so I prefer the English dub. In the English version, everyone refers to our favorite kitten as CAT not CHAT. I understand that CHAT is the original name but I simply prefer to call him CAT. Any comments or hate on this subject will be deleted, as I am fed up with it. If you'd like to read ahead, I suggest you check out my wattpad page! Just look for me, fallen9980 and remember to always stay, MIRACULOUS!
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/fallen9980

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien PV.  
> 

(first interaction re-worded for copyright reasons)

"Pound It!" her small fist pressed against mine as we celebrated our victory. "That was a close call in that freezer though..." I muttered as I ran my fingers through my hair. Ladybug nodded thoughtfully.

(Beep- beep- beep)

I glanced up at ladybug's earrings just in time to see the last spot blink. "Ladybug your Miraculous!" I gasped when I realized she was out of time. Ladybug quickly reached over and pulled open the door to a storage closet that was right next to us.

"Our secret identities should stay hidden from everyone, including each other..." I nodded as she walked inside and closed the door behind her. I was about to turn around when I realized the door was slightly ajar.

"What are you thinking?!" I scolded myself as my hand began to tremble. "Ladybug is trusting you not to peek!" I shook my head quickly as I argued with myself. "She's the love of my life..." I whispered to myself as I placed my claw on the handle. "Forgive me M'Lady, but I have to know..." I whispered as I took in a deep breath and peeked inside. My eyes opened wide just as a bright pink light illuminated the closet.

"Marinette!?" I gasped when I laid eyes on her. I closed the door swiftly so she wouldn't see me. "No, that doesn't make any sense, it can't be!" I thought to myself as I rubbed my head quickly. "Maybe I have hypothermia from the freezer..." I muttered to myself just as the handle began to turn. "Crap!" I hissed as I rushed outside and climbed up the nearest window ledge. I watched intently as Marinette walked casually out of the building, her kwami flying circles around her head.

"Let's go home Tikki..." she said as she reached into her purse and gave her a cookie.

(beep-beep)

My miraculous beeped as I watched her walk away. A bright green light illuminated the area around me as I jumped down from my perch and landed softly, already in my civilian clothes. "Oooo! So, what are you going to do now that you know who she is?" Plagg teased as he dug through my pocket for a piece of Camembert. I shook my head, unsure.

"I don't know..." I trailed off.

"Well whatever you do, can you please decide at home? I'm cold and sleepy" his raspy little voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Yea, let's go" I said as Plagg hovered inside my shirt for warmth.

(Later that night...)

(Snore...Snore...)  
Plagg snored loudly as he slept on my pillow, but I stared at the ceiling in silence. The night was crisp and cool. I glanced out my large rectangular windows and gazed at the moon. "Ladybug..." I said her name softly as I dwelled on what I had learned earlier. "How could I miss it...?" I muttered to myself, a bit frustrated that I hadn't figured it out sooner. "She's creative and stands up for others" I sat up wearily as Plagg continued to snore.

"It's so obvious..." I trailed off remembering how she had designed Jagged's album cover and his wicked cool sunglasses. I remembered how she had stood up to Chloe when she was bad-mouthing Master Cheng. How she always found a way to make me smile with her clumsiness. I shook my head furiously. I could feel my face growing hot with embarrassment. "Ugh, what am I thinking?! I'm in love with Ladybug not Marinette!" I growled as I tugged at my messy blond hair. "What did I get myself into...?"


	2. Chapter 2. Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the site if you'd like to read ahead! https://www.wattpad.com/user/fallen9980  
> Marinette PV

"Good morning Marinette!" Tikki's cheerful voice broke the morning silence. I sat up and stretched lazily.

"Another day of school!" I said with a smile as I jumped out of bed and made my way to the restroom.

"You're in a good mood today" Tikki said as she hovered next to me while I brushed my teeth.

"Today Miss. Bustier is assigning groups for our next presentation..." I trailed off as I rinsed the toothpaste out of my mouth.

"And you're hoping that you'll be in a group with Adrien?" Tikki asked as she followed me to the closet. I quickly tossed on the first shirt and pair of pants I could find. After dressing, I brushed my hair, then made my way down stairs.

"Good morning Marinette!" My mom said as she brushed past me with a tray of fresh croissants. I took one and popped it in my mouth as I made my way out the door.

"Woah, what's the hurry?" Papa asked as he pulled some fresh pastries from the oven.

"Morning Papa, bye Papa! I'll see you guys later!" I shouted as I stuffed the rest of the croissant in my mouth and hurried out the door.

"Careful Marinette, you're going to choke if you don't chew your food!" Tikki whispered from my bag. I sprinted towards school as I swallowed the rest of my breakfast.

"Hey girl!" Alya waved as she waited by the gate.

"Alya, good morning!" I said as I approached her.

"Are you excited about the grouping today?!" she asked as we made our way towards the stairs. I was about to answer when a faint glimmer caught my eye. Adrien's golden hair flickered lightly as he stepped out of his limo and into the sun. "Adrien..." I sighed as he made his way towards us. His hair was slightly disheveled and his complexion a little pale. "Woah Adrien, you don't look so hot" Alya pointed out as he walked past us.

"Alya!" I scolded her instinctively.

"Morning..." Adrien said softly as he walked straight into the class room.

"Woah, did you see that? He didn't even look at us" Alya said as we followed him inside. My heart cringed a little.

"I wonder if he's feeling ok?"

(A Few hours later)

"Ok class It's time to pick the groups for the oral presentation you have coming up next week. Let me see..." I clenched my jaw as Miss. Bustier looked around the class. " Chloe, Sabrina, Alix and Mylene, you four will be in a group." I watched as Miss. Bustier wrote down the names she had just mentioned on her notepad.

"This is an outrage!" Chloe shouted as she pounded the top of her desk. "I should be paired up with Adrikins, not these losers!" she whined as she gestured to her group.

"Miss. Bourgeois, please control your outbursts unless you want me to give you an immediate fail!" Everyone giggled as Chloe sat down angrily, her arms crossed tightly.

"Ok next we'll do Nino, Adrien, Alya and Marinette!" My heart nearly jumped into my throat with excitement. "Me working with Adrien!" I thought to myself. Alya looked at me with a smile and flashed me a thumbs up. Nino turned around and waved at Alya excitedly. I glanced at Adrien with a smile, but he was laying on his desk, his head over his arms.

(RIIING)

The bell echoed through the school as class ended. "Don't forget to work on your projects!" Miss. Bustier shouted over clamoring voices as everyone made their way outside.

"Hey, so I was thinking why don't all four of us get together tonight so we can start brainstorming? How about a movie!?" Alya looked at us excitedly.

"Yea dude, I mean, I think that's a good idea Alya!" Nino stuttered. I glanced at Adrien through the corner of my eye.

"Yea I think that's-" "I can't” Adrien interrupted. I glanced at him wearily.

"Is everything okay?" I asked cautiously as I reached my hand out to him. He turned around quickly and shrugged.

"Yea I just can't" he said just as his limo pulled up in front of the gate.

"Adrien, wait dude!" Nino followed him all the way to the car.

"Adrien's been a little weird today, don't you think?" Alya asked me curiously.

"Yea, I hope he's okay..." I trailed off just as Nino made his way back to us. "He said he has a lot of stuff to do today, but we can reschedule" Nino said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Poor Adrien, his dad is probably working him to the bone" he said as he glanced at Alya. She shrugged. "Oh well, guess we'll have to wait till tomorrow." After we all said our goodbyes, I made my way home.

"I'm home!" I shouted, as I walked into the bakery.

"How was school?" Papa asked as he whisked some batter.

"It was, school" I muttered as I picked up a muffin that I found on the counter. "I'll be upstairs..." I said as I made my way up to my room.

"Adrien seemed upset about something today, didn't he?" Tikki asked as she hovered next to me. I stared down at my sketchpad.

"Yeah..." I trailed off. "But, didn't you get the feeling that he was avoiding me...?" I looked at her wearily. She sat on my shoulder.

"Maybe you're overthinking again" she said as she smiled softly.

"Yeah, you're probably right" I said as I glanced at my posters of him.

"Don't worry Marinette, I'm sure everything will be alright!" Tikki said as she took a piece of the muffin I was eating and put it in her mouth.

"I hope your right..." I trailed off as I took in a deep breath and started my homework.


	3. Chapter 3. School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien PV  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/fallen9980

"Morning!!" Plagg hovered next to my face.

"Grrr..." I groaned loudly as I turned away from him.

"It's time for school, and time for you to get me some Camembert" Plagg said as he licked his lips exaggeratedly.

"Always thinking with your stomach, aren't you?" I groaned as I sat up wearily.

"Don't you want to see your girlfriend?" he teased as he sat on my shoulder. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest.

"Marinette!" I whispered as the memories from the night before flooded my mind. "She's Ladybug..." I trailed off as I ran my hand through my shaggy hair.

"Yeah, now give me some cheese before I pass out!" He said, pretending to faint on my bed. I rolled my eyes as I made my way to the restroom.

I glanced at myself in the mirror before stepping into the shower. I had circles under my eyes. "Great, dad's not going to be happy about this" I muttered as I poked at my tired skin. Every time I lost sleep; my photo-shoots took longer than normal. After I brushed my teeth, I hopped in the shower. The warm water felt nice against my skin. "Marinette is Ladybug..." I let my mind wander as the water ran over me.

"Adrien, come on I'm starving!" Plagg shouted from the other side of the door. I sighed loudly as I finished my shower and stepped out of the restroom. After I dressed, I handed Plagg his Camembert so he would leave me alone. I ran my fingers through my hair as I made my way downstairs

"Your breakfast Adrien" Natalie said as she stood by the stairs.

"I'm not hungry today, thanks" I said as I made my way to the car.

My mind remained blank the entire way to school. I still wasn't sure just what to make of the information I had learned the night before. Yes, Marinette was Ladybug, but what did that mean? "We're here," my driver huffed as he pulled up to the school.

"Thanks..." I said as I gathered my things and stepped out of the car.

"Your girlfriend at 12 o'clock!" Plagg teased from inside my shirt. I shushed him wearily.

"Stop it, someone's going to hear you!" I scolded as I neared the school steps. My face grew hot with embarrassment when I approached Marinette who was speaking to Alya by the entrance. I wanted to say something but wasn't sure what I should say.

"Woah you don't look so hot," Alya said as she turned towards me.

"Alya!" Marinette scolded as I walked by.

"Morning..." I tried to sound as casual as possible without stuttering. But that one word was all I managed to choke out.

"Real smooth there Casanova" Plagg teased as I took my seat next to Nino. "This isn't good..." I thought to myself. "I am waay too nervous..." I took in a couple of deep breaths and stuck my nose in a history textbook just as Marinette walked by. I watched her from the corner of my eyes as she passed by and took a seat behind me. Shortly after that the bell rang.

(A Few hours later)

"Ok class It's time to pick the groups for the oral presentation you have coming up next week. "Oh, crap I totally forgot about that..." my thoughts trailed off as Miss. Bustier continued. "Let me see..." I sat anxiously in my chair as Miss. Bustier looked around the class. "Chloe, Sabrina...Alix and Mylene. You four will be in a group..." I let out a sigh of relief.

"At least we don't have to be with Chloe" Nino said with a smile as we turned back to Miss. Bustier. She was writing down the names she had just mentioned on her notepad.

"This is an outrage!" Chloe shouted as she pounded the top of her desk. "I should be paired up with Adrikins, not these losers!" she whined as she gestured to her group. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"Geez, she's so intense..." Nino whispered. I shook my head wearily.

"Miss. Bourgeois! Please control your outbursts unless you want me to give you an immediate fail!" Everyone giggled as Chloe sat down angrily, her arms crossed tightly.

"Ok next we'll do Nino, Adrien, Alya and..... Marinette" my heart nearly jumped into my throat. "I'm working with Marinette..." my cheeks turned bright red as I glanced at her through the corner of my eye. Nino turned and gave me a high five. I could feel her eyes on the back of my head. I buried my head in my arms as I attempted to hide my burning face. "Damn-it Adrien, be cool!" I scolded myself as the bell rang.

"Don't forget to work on your projects!" Miss. Bustier shouted over clamoring voices as everyone made their way out. I could feel Plagg shifting around in my bag.

"Hey, stop it will you?" I whispered as I made my way outside. He had left my shirt and flown into my bag earlier, most likely looking for Camembert.

"Hey, so I was thinking why don't all four of us get together tonight so we can start brainstorming? How about a movie!?" Alya asked as I walked by. I glanced at Marinette as she caught up to Alya. Her cyan eyes were round and curious. I could feel myself starting to blush again.

"I-I can't" I stuttered and turned my head quickly so she couldn't see my inflamed cheeks.

"Is everything okay Adrien?" Marinette asked as she reached out to me. Steam nearly flew out of my ears at the thought of her touch. I turned my back to her quickly before she could see my reaction.

"Y-yea, I just can't..." I said, trying to sound firm. Just then I saw dad's car pull up at the gate. I had never been more grateful to my schedule than at that moment. I made my way quickly towards the car.

"Adrien, wait up dude!" Nino shouted as he caught up to me. "Hey, are you ok?" he asked, concern on his face. I smiled wearily.

"Yea, don't worry, I'm just a bit busy today that's all..." I trailed off as I glanced at Marinette. She was staring in my direction. "I-I'll text you later?" I said as I cleared my throat and got into the backseat. Nino nodded and gave me a thumbs up. I waved goodbye as I closed the door and the driver pulled away from the school. I watched as Nino ran back to where the girls stood.

"Whew!" I let out a sigh of relief as we got farther away from the school.

"Real smooth Cat Noir" Plagg teased as he popped his head out of my bag. I glared at him annoyed. "What?!" he asked as I rolled my eyes at him.

"I just need some time to process this..." I trailed off as I looked out the window.

"Well I should be processing some Camembert right about now" he said, rubbing his stomach.

"Later..." I trailed off as we made our way to my photo-shoot.


	4. Chapter 4. Patrol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette PV  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/fallen9980

"Sigh..." Tikki hovered over to me.

"Are you okay Marinette? That was a pretty big sigh just now..." Tikki asked as she looked at me curiously. I laid my head down on my open book. "Are you still worried about Adrien?" she asked softly as she stood on my desk. I nodded wearily.

"I just can't shake this feeling that something is bothering him..." I trailed off as I glanced at my posters of him.

"Well I think some fresh air would do you some good" she said as she hovered over to the window and opened it.

"It's about time to meet up with Cat for patrol anyway" I muttered as I looked at my desk clock. Tikki nodded.

"Forget about Adrien for now and enjoy the fresh air!" Tikki encouraged happily as she prepared herself, I nodded wearily.

"Ok, Tikki spots on!" I shouted and closed my eyes. I felt the warm light of Tikki's magic surround my body as I transformed. After I finished, I threw my yo-yo and jumped off the ledge.

The crisp night air felt good against my skin. I took in a deep, refreshing breath. "Tikki was right, I feel a lot better now!" I said as I swung through the city towards the Eiffel tower. It took me about 10 minutes to reach the elegant structure. My eyes fixed themselves on a familiar mound of shaggy hair as I landed quietly.

"Evening Cat Noir" I whispered in his ear. He jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Ladybug! When did you get here!?" he asked nervously.

"You're being more uppity than usual, is everything okay?" I asked him curiously. Cat shook his head quickly.

"No, I mean yes! Everything's fine!" he said with a large toothy smile. I eyeballed him suspiciously but decided not to pry anymore. I sat down on the edge of the tower and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Is everything okay M'Lady?" Cat asked cautiously as he sat next to me. I stared up at the navy sky.

"I'm worried about someone" I whispered, swinging my legs back and forth. After a few seconds I glanced back at Cat, he was staring at me with his large emerald eyes. They seemed to glow in the dark. "Your eyes remind me of his…" I trailed off as I looked back up at the sky.

"Who are you worried about?" he asked curiously.

"A classmate of mine, he was acting strange today" I said as I glanced down at the floor. The people below looked like ants.

"Well did you ask him what was wrong?" I shook my head. "He didn't give me a chance, when we were about to ask him, he took off." Cat glanced down quietly.

"Maybe he had a lot to think about..." he trailed off as he ran his fingers through his hair.

After a few seconds I took in a deep breath and stood up. I grabbed my yo-yo and swung it as I prepared myself to start patrol. "Wait!" Cat Noir's voice broke through the silence. I stopped twirling my yo-yo as I turned to him.

"Yes Cat?" I asked wearily. He rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke.

"What if..." he trailed off. "What if we knew each other in our normal forms, would you, consider..." he trailed off. I could see his cheeks blushing beneath the mask. "Acchem!" he cleared his throat and continued. "I mean, you and I are perfect for each other Bugaboo!" He grinned mischievously.

I rolled my eyes at him. "We have to go, we're late to start patrolling..." I trailed off as I made my way back to the ledge.

"Come on Ladybug, you have to at least give me a reason" he demanded as he crossed his arms. I sighed loudly.

"Cat I'm sorry, I love having you as a partner, but I must admit your constant flirting gets a little annoying" I said as I glared at him. "Besides, I like someone else..." I trailed off. Cat Noir's eyes opened wide.

"Oh…" he said as he let his arms fall to his sides. "I see" he said softly.

"I'm sorry Cat, I have to go..." I trailed off as I gave him one last apologetic glance and swung off the tower towards home.

"Don't you think you were a bit harsh on him?" Tikki asked as I transformed.

"Maybe, but lately I've been getting fed up with his shameless flirting. Besides, I like Adrien, not Cat..." I trailed off as I changed into my Pajamas. "It would be wrong for me to lead him on you know?" I told Tikki as I turned off the lights and crawled into bed.

“I guess..." she muttered as she laid down on my pillow.

"Goodnight Tikki..." I whispered as I closed my eyes. "Tomorrow is another day"I said to myself softly.

"Goodnight Marinette" Tikki's small voice echoed in my head as I slipped effortlessly into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5. Ladybug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien PV

"Ugh!" I groaned as I let myself fall on my bed. "I'm exhausted!" I complained as I rubbed my eyes. They felt dry.

"Well you did get your butt kicked during fencing class" Plagg teased as he sat on my window sill. I glared at him.

"I couldn't concentrate..." I trailed off as I sat up.

"I could tell" he smirked. I rolled my eyes wearily; I wasn't in the mood to bicker with him.

"Not to mention the hundreds of pictures you had to take because of your eye bags" he rolled onto my bed lazily. I sighed loudly.

"Well at least it's over" I said as I stood up and walked to my closet. Plagg instantly looked up as I opened a box of fresh Camembert. His mouth watered as he licked his lips. "Here, eat up, it's almost time to go on patrol" I said as I handed him the cheese. He stuffed the whole thing in his mouth.

"So, are you going to tell her who you are?" he asked, his mouth still full.

"I don't know" I said as I glanced out the open window, the moon was already rising. "We'll see what happens..." I trailed off. "Plagg, Claws out!" Adrenaline surged through me as I felt Plagg's powers surround me. My skin tingled as the suit covered my body. When I finished, I made my way to the window ledge and jumped out into the night.

The air was fresh and passive. I ran and jumped over roofs as I made my way to the Eiffel tower. "Everything is quiet tonight" I muttered to myself as I kept my eyes on the tower ahead of me. "Should I tell her who I am?" I thought to myself as I leaped over a small house. "What if she hates me?" I wondered. My heart cringed uneasily as I ran through the plaza, then made my way up the tower. I shook my head attempting to clear it. "You're going to drive yourself mad if you keep thinking like this Adrien!" I scolded myself as I sat on the edge of the tower.

After I caught my breath, I let my gaze wander up at the sky. "Mom, wherever you are, I miss you..." I trailed off as I looked at the stars. "You have no idea how much I need you" I sighed as I looked down at all the people that gathered below. "She would know how to handle all this..." I whispered as I kept my head down.

"Evening Cat Noir" her voice startled me, causing me to jump.

"L-ladybug! When did you get here?!" I asked as I ran my fingers nervously through my hair.

"You're being more uppity than usual, is everything okay?" she asked curiously. My skin burned hot underneath my mask.

"No, I mean Y-yes! Everything's alright he-he..." I lied and flashed her the biggest fake grin I could muster. She squinted her eyes at me suspiciously causing me to swallow loudly.

After a few seconds of silence, I watched as she sat down on the edge of the tower and let out a big, weary sigh. "Is everything okay M'lady?" I asked as I took a seat next to her. A small breeze brushed past us, making her hair sway hypnotically. I could feel my heart race as I gazed at her. "She's beautiful..." I thought to myself. She was looking at the sky pensively.

"I'm worried about someone..." she trailed off as she turned to face me. I watched her silently. "Your eyes remind me of his" she said with a weary smile as she looked back at the sky.

"Who are you worried about...?" I asked curiously, a hint of jealousy in my heart.

"A class mate of mine. He was acting strange today" she said, her gaze on the people below.

"Well did you ask him what was wrong?" I asked, a knot in my throat. "Could she be talking about me?" She shook her head softly.

"He didn't give me a chance. When we were about to ask him, he took off." I glanced down wearily. "Crap, I made her worry about me. Stupid, stupid Cat!" I scolded myself.

"Maybe he had a lot to think about" I muttered uneasily as I combed my fingers through my hair anxiously. After a few minutes of silence, Ladybug stood up, her yo-yo in hand.

"Wait!" a shout escaped my throat unwillingly. She turned to me curiously, her large cobalt eyes piercing.

"Yes Cat?" she asked gently. I rubbed the back of my neck as I spoke.

"What if..." I trailed off as I tried to steady myself. My heart was pounding furiously in my chest. I swallowed loudly. "What if we knew each other in our regular forms, would you consider..." I trailed off. I couldn't bring myself to say it. "Get a grip Cat! This isn't like you! " I scolded myself. After a few seconds I cleared my throat and continued. "I mean, you and I are perfect for each other Bugaboo..." I trailed off with a nervous grin. Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"We have to go Cat; we are late to start patrolling..." she said as she gripped her yo-yo tightly and twirled it around. I took a step closer to her.

"Come on Ladybug, you owe me an answer at least..." I said, my voice firm. I crossed my arms as I waited for her to respond. "I'm done playing games..." I thought to myself as I stared at her.

Ladybug let out an exasperated sigh.

"Cat I'm sorry, I love having you as a partner, but I must admit your constant advances towards me are getting a little annoying..." she paused as she glared at me. "Besides, I like someone else." My heart nearly stopped when I heard her say that. I felt the knot in my throat tighten as it left me unable to breath.

"O-oh..." was all I could choke out. My eyes stung as I looked away from her.

"I see." I tried to swallow, ineffectively. I clenched my fists until my claws were digging into my suit.

"I'm sorry Cat, I have to go..." she apologized just before she jumped off the ledge and swung towards her house. I stood frozen for a few minutes, my heart bleeding. Out of all the rejections she’d tossed at me over the past few months, this one hurt the most.

"No, I can't just let it end like this..." I trailed off as I glanced in the direction of her house. "She will listen to me!" I growled determined as I jumped off the tower and made my way to the bakery.


	6. Chapter 6. Me Too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien PV

It took me almost 15 minutes to get there. When I landed on her roof, I leaned against the Wi-Fi tower while I caught my breath. Sweat poured down the sides of my face. "I'm really going to need a shower after this" I muttered as I caught my breath. "Claws in." I felt my skin tingle as my transformation wore off and I turned back into my civilian self, it got hot under all that leather.

"Oooh, I'm soo hungry!" Plagg groaned as he rolled around on the floor. I rolled my eyes as I handed him the last piece of Camembert I had in my pocket. He scarfed it down noisily.

"Hurry up Plagg, I have a pending conversation with Ladybug" I said as I sat down and waited for him to finish.

"Seems to me like she said everything she needed to..." he trailed off as he continued to chew. I glared at him.

"Well I wasn't finished." I said as I stood up and made my way over to the ledge. I glanced at Plagg who was licking his fingers.

"Let's do this!" I said as I prepared to transform again.

"Don't you think you were too hard on him?" I heard a small voice ask through the walls.

"Her Kwami..." I said to myself as I crouched closer to the roof and listened.

"Maybe, but lately I've been getting fed up with his shameless flirting." I furrowed my brows when she said that.

"Who's she calling shameless?" I asked Plagg a bit appalled. He shrugged as he hovered quietly next to me.

"Besides, I like Adrien, not Cat." My heart nearly jumped out of my chest.

"Oooo!" Plagg teased as my mouth dropped open.

"M-m-me?" I stuttered as I pointed to my inflamed face. I froze in place; I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Marinette likes ME?" my mind raced with a billion questions.

"Hey, your mouth is hanging open" Plagg teased as he perched himself on my shoulder. I covered my face, attempting to hide my embarrassment. I could feel my face burning up.

"Woah, you look like an unpeeled Babybel" Plagg laughed as he made fun of me.

"Shhh! " I shushed him as I paced back and forth.

"Hey, let's go home, I'm freezing!" Plagg insisted as he flew under my shirt.

"Yeah, it's getting late anyway..." I trailed off as I looked up at the moon.

"Plagg, claws out!"

That night when I made it home, I laid in bed thinking of everything I had learned just a few hours before.

"Marinette, Ladybug...likes ME" I sighed as I stared at my ceiling. A large grin plastered on my face. After a few minutes, I yawned loudly.

"Ladybug, Marinette" I whispered her name happily as I closed my eyes.

"I like you too..." I muttered just as my weariness overcame me and I let myself fall into a dark and dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7. Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette PV
> 
> If you wanna read ahead, here's the link  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/fallen9980

"Marinette! Time for school!" mom's voice echoed through my room. I groaned loudly as I pulled the covers over my head.

"Marinette it's time to wake up" Tikki urged as she tugged on the covers.

"I'm not going to school, Adrien hates me..." I whined as I curled up into fetal position. Tikki continued to pull on my comforter. 

"No, he doesn't Marinette, I'm sure he was just busy yesterday that's all..." she trailed off. I peeked over the covers wearily.

"You think so...?" I asked unsure. Tikki nodded happily. After a few seconds I tossed the covers off and made my way to the restroom. After I brushed my teeth, I jumped in the shower. The warm water felt nice on my tired back. "This superhero gig can sure tire you out..." I thought to myself as I let the water run down my face. After I washed my hair and body, I stepped out of the shower then made my way to the closet. "Do you know what today is?" I asked Tikki as she hovered over to my side. "It's been a year since you and I met today" I said as I put on my favorite shirt and jeans. I flashed her a smile as I picked up my ribbons and brushed my hair. 

"You remembered?" Tikki asked as she flew up to meet my gaze. A smile lit up her small face. 

"Of course," I said as I used a finger to pet her head. She flew around my head with a smile. 

"I wasn't the only one though, you also met Cat Noir!" she said as she sat on my shoulder. I nodded as I finished tying up my hair.

"I know, that's why I made this..." I trailed off as I walked over to my desk and pulled out what I had made. "Marinette, it's beautiful!" Tikki mused as she hovered next to it. "Cat Noir's going to love it!" She exclaimed. I smiled wearily.

"I hope so, I worked on it for weeks..." I trailed off as I put it away. 

"Are you sure you don't like Cat more than you say?" she asked teasingly.

"No, you already know I like Adrien ha-ha" I laughed as I picked up my book-bag and made my way downstairs.

"Good morning Mari!" Papa said as he placed a tray of fresh apple turnovers and peach tarts on the table. I picked up one of each and put them in my bag for Tikki and I to share. 

"Have a good day at school honey!" Mom shouted from the sink where she was washing some sheet pans and molds. 

"Bye Mama, Papa!" I waved as I made my way out the door. As I made my way down the street towards the school, I couldn't help but think of Adrien. Tikki seemed to read my mind because she peeked her head out of my purse. 

"Are you going to ask Adrien what was wrong with him yesterday?" she asked softly. I nodded.

"I'm going to try..." I trailed off as I turned the corner and glanced up at the school. I took in a deep breath. "Be brave Marinette, you're a superhero!" I scolded myself as I walked through the gate.

"Hey girl" Alya said as she waited for me on the stairs. 

"Morning" I said with a smile as we made our way into the class room.

"I wonder if Adrien is feeling better today?" she asked as we took our seats. I nodded softly. 

"I hope so, I was really looking forward to watching a movie with him..." I trailed off as he walked in. 

"Speak of the devil..." Alya whispered as I watched him. His hair was neatly combed, and his complexion was radiant. He looked extra handsome today for some reason. I had to stop myself from drooling.

"Morning Marinette" Adrien said with a smile as he made his way to his seat. 

"I-I uh..." I stuttered incoherently as he sat down and gave Nino a fist bump. Alya elbowed me with force. "Ow!" I hissed as I looked at her. 

"Get it together girl! Adrien says hi to you and all you do is make sounds?!" she scolded. I rubbed my neck sheepishly just as Miss. Bustier walked in and began the class. 

(A few hours later)

"Ok everyone, enjoy your lunch and please be back on time..." Miss Bustier said as she picked up her books and made her way out of the class. 

"Come on girl, I was thinking we could go get something from that cart in the park" Alya urged as she fiddled with her phone. 

"Updating the Lady blog?" I asked as I packed up my things. She nodded.

"You know it!" I rolled my eyes as I picked up my book-bag. 

"Oopse!" I cried as I missed and dropped one of my books. I reached down to pick it up but noticed someone else already had. 

"Here..." he said as he handed me my book. My face nearly boiled over when I realized it was Adrien.

"T-thanks..." I stuttered as I put the book in my bag. 

"Hey uh Marinette, I was wondering if you and Alya wanted to have lunch with Nino and me at the park..." My heart nearly jumped out of my chest. 

"Yea! We'll be right out!" Alya said as she pulled me by the arm. Adrien smiled and shifted his bag. 

"Okay, see you outside" he said with a wave as he made his way down the steps.

"Girl this is your chance!" Alya squealed as we made our way down the stairs. "When we get to the park, I'll distract Nino so you can have Adrien all to yourself!" she said as she gripped my arm excitedly. "Remember, be confident girl! You're a catch and it's time Adrien sees that..." she trailed off as she gave me a squeeze. I grinned stupidly as my mind swirled with images of us together. 

"Adrien..." I sighed dreamily as we made our way out of the class and into the


	8. Chapter 8. Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette PV

"Hey guys, so where to?" Alya asked as she squeezed both of my shoulders. I glanced at Adrien shyly. His hair flickered lightly in the sun. 

"Well there's this little cart at the park I've always wanted to try..." Adrien said as he glanced at me. I turned away from him quickly so he wouldn't see my flushed face.

"Uh y-yea, Alya and I were just talking about it today..." I said nervously as I glanced at my shoes. 

"Cool, let's get going then..." Adrien said softly as he walked next to me. Alya walked on ahead, next to Nino. My heart raced excitedly the entire way there. "I can't believe I'm walking next to Adrien..." I thought to myself as we made it to the park. 

"How can I help you?" the guy behind the counter asked with a smile. I glanced at Alya wearily. 

"Go ahead and order guys, it’s on me..." Adrien said with a grin. After Nino and Alya placed their order, it was my turn. I stared at the menu blankly. 

"Are you okay?" Adrien asked me curiously. I felt as he put his hand on my shoulder softly. Steam nearly came out of my flushed ears.

"Y-yea fine I am! I mean...I'm fine!" I corrected myself as I tried to think straight. 

"Hm... how about we get a baguette sandwich and we split it? I've heard they're really good here..." Adrien trailed off as he looked at the menu. "ME SPLITTING FOOD WITH ADRIEN!" My heart raced wildly in my chest as I nodded softly. 

"Sure..." I said meekly as I tried to contain my excitement. After we got our food, we all sat down at a table to eat our lunch. Alya kept poking me in the ribs whenever Adrien and Nino looked away. After we managed to divide it, I took a bite of my sandwich. "It's delicious! I've never tasted anything like this!" I thought happily to myself as I chewed eagerly. I could feel Tikki shuffling around in my bag. She was probably hungry. 

"Hey what's that?" I pointed at the sky. When everyone looked up, I took a piece of my sandwich and gave it to Tikki; she gratefully took a bite. 

"We can't see anything girl..." Alya trailed off as she glanced back at me. 

"Yea, it's gone now..." I said as I continued to eat my sandwich. Alya shrugged it off.

"Hey Nino, I saw that guy was also selling ice cream do you want some?" Alya said as she stood up. 

"Yea I'll come with you dude!" he said as he got up too. 

"Do you guys want some?" she asked glancing at me. 

"Yea I'll take a cup" Adrien said with a smile. 

"M-me too..." I stuttered. "Do you want me to help you-" I started to stand up, but Alya put her hands on my shoulders and sat me down. 

"No-no, you stay here and keep Adrien company..." she whispered in my ear mischievously. I swallowed loudly. "Behave kids..." she said with a wink as they walked away. We sat in silence for a while. 

"Alya's quite the character huh?" he asked running his fingers through his hair. 

"Yea she can be a handful sometimes..." I trailed off sheepishly. "But she's a great friend and she's always there when you need her." He nodded thoughtfully. 

"Oh uh, you have something on your face..." he said as he pointed to my right cheek. I tried wiping it off with my sleeve. "It's still there..." he said as he handed me a napkin and walked over to my side of the bench. I scrubbed my face vigorously. Adrien shook his head softly. 

"Here... let me..." he said as he sat next to me. He took another napkin from the table. "Hold still..." he said softly as he leaned in to clean my face. I could feel the blood rush to my face. Steam nearly came out of my ears again. He was so close, I could feel his warm breath.

"A-Adrien..." I stuttered as I tried to control my breathing. My heart was beating so fast, I thought it would jump straight out of my chest. 

"Y-yes...Marinette?" he asked softly, lowering the napkin. "I have to tell him. I have to tell him how I feel!" I urged myself as I took in a deep breath. 

"I have to tell you something..." I trailed off shyly. My face was boiling over with embarrassment. Adrien looked at me curiously. I couldn't help but gawk at his handsome face, his porcelain skin was flawless except for a light tinge of rose on his cheeks. His hair looked soft and healthy and the smell of his sweet cologne invaded my nostrils as I took in a deep breath. "Adrien...I wanted to say that I...I..."  
(Ahhhhh!) 

A loud scream shook the park. We both looked up just in time to see a car fly across the street and into a building. Rubble and glass flew everywhere as people emptied the streets and ran for cover. People ran through the park frantically. "We have to find the others!" Adrien shouted as we stood up. 

"You go! I'm going to check on my parents!" I yelled over the chaos. Adrien nodded and took off in the direction of the cart. As soon as he was out of sight, I took cover behind some overturned cars. 

"Looks like duty calls. Tikki spots on!"


	9. Chapter 9. Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette PV

"Come on Tikki!" I shouted as I glanced inside my bag, she was in fetal position. "Tikki, what's wrong?!" I asked frantically as I pulled her out and held her in my palms. 

"M-mari..." she trembled lightly. "I-I can't t-transform...my power...that thing is draining it..." she said as she coughed weakly. I glanced up at the monster that was floating in the center of the sky. 

"But how can an akuma victim possess so much power?" I asked confused. 

"This is different...this one is something else..." she trailed off weakly.

I watched helplessly as this creature hovered in the middle of the sky, surrounded by an ominous dark cloud. "What kind of akuma is this...?" I asked, panic rising my throat.

“Hawkmoth seems to have unlocked new powers. That’s why it’s so strong!” Suddenly a loud crack made me look up. The building I was standing next to had begun to crumble. I sat there frozen as I watched a large piece of rubble fall towards me.

"Marinette move!" I heard a voice shout just as something pushed me out of the way. 

"Oh..." I groaned as I landed on the grass with a hard thud. I glanced up in the direction the rubble fell. When the dust cleared, I managed to catch a glimpse of his body laying limp on the floor. His shaggy hair was messy and covered with gravel. "Adrien!" I shouted as I ran towards him frantically. The large piece of cement missed him by a centimeter. "Adrien!" I screamed as I tried to choke back my tears. A small trickle of blood, dripped down the side of his face.

"Help! Someone help!" I screamed trembling. "This is my fault, Adrien, I'm so sorry..." I whispered as tears streamed down my face. 

"Adrien!" I glanced up to see Alya and Nino race across the park towards us. 

"Marinette..." I heard him whisper weakly. I looked down to see his weary eyes open. He reached up his hand and placed it on my tear stained cheek. "Please...don't cry...p-princess..." he flashed me a weak smile just before slipping into unconsciousness.

I don't know how much time passed. All I know was that Alya had to pull me away from Adrien so the paramedics could take him in the ambulance. Everything from that moment on became hazy and unfocused. I tried to go after the monster that floated above the city, but just as soon as he appeared, he was gone. After they took Adrien to the hospital Nino, Alya and I made our way back to class.

The incident was all over the news. "Marinette!" Chloe screamed as I entered the class. "It's your fault Adrien got hurt!" she screamed angrily. She was right. "If you weren't so accident prone, none of this would've happened!" she said as she shoved me.

"Stop it Chloe!" Alya shouted as she stood between us. "Adrien is a hero; he saved Marinette's life, but we were attacked by a monster, it wasn't Marinette's fault!" she said as she glared at her. Chloe scoffed arrogantly. 

"Whatever, all I know is that if it wasn't for you, Adrien wouldn't be in the hospital right now..." she said as she stormed back to her seat.

"Marinette..." Miss. Bustier said softly as she stood behind me. "If you would like to go home, I'll be happy to excuse your absence for today..." she trailed off. I nodded wearily. 

"I'll go with you..." Alya said as she picked up her book-bag. 

"No, please...I'd like to be alone right now..." I said as I glanced down at my feet. Alya hesitated but didn't argue. I gripped my bag tightly as I made my way out of the class.

"Marinette, I'm so sorry..." Tikki said softly as she glanced at me. "I've never experienced something like that before, it was really powerful..." she began as she hovered next to me. "If I could've helped you, Adrien wouldn't have gotten hurt..." she said sadly as she sat on my shoulder. I shook my head wearily. 

"No Tikki, please don't blame yourself..." I said as tears streamed down my face. Tikki hovered over to my arm and squeezed it softly. I smiled at her attempt to hug me. "Thank you Tikki..." I smiled as I wiped away my tears. 

"What are you going to do now...?" she asked as she hovered next to me. 

"We are going to find that monster and make him pay..." I trailed off as I looked at Tikki. She looked worried. 

"Spots on!"


	10. Chapter 10. Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien PV

"Get up Plagg..." I said sternly as I finished brushing my hair.

"It's still early..." Plagg groaned as he rolled over on my pillow. I rolled my eyes as I took out a piece of Camembert. Plagg's eyes opened instantly. "Never too early for Camembert!" He squealed happily as he scarfed the cheese down.

"Good, now that you're up let's go..." I said as I made my way downstairs. 

"Your breakfast is served Adrien..." Natalie gestured towards the dining room. 

"I'm not eating today Natalie, sorry." I muttered as I rushed past her and towards the driveway.

"So, what's your hurry?" Plagg asked curiously as my chauffeur drove us to school. I shrugged as I glanced out the window.

"I've decided I'm going to tell Marinette the truth." I said sternly.

"Are you nuts?!" Plagg flew up from my book-bag, his little hands on his hips. 

"I love her Plagg, and now that I know she likes me too, there's nothing stopping me. 

"But she doesn't like Cat Noir!" He said wearily. 

"But she likes Adrien, and that's enough for me..." I finished as we pulled up to the school's gate.

"Thanks..." I said to my driver as I got out and closed the door. I took in a deep breath and gathered my courage. After a few seconds of looking around, I caught a glimpse of her raven hair flickering in the sunlight. "Marinette..." I whispered to myself as I walked quickly behind her. As I made my way up the stairs, I could feel my bravado begin to falter. I swallowed loudly as I made my way into the class.  
She was already in her seat talking to Alya. I gazed at her longingly. "You're beautiful..." I thought to myself. She turned around, as if on cue. "Ok Adrien time to be brave..." I encouraged myself as I looked up at her and waved. "Morning Marinette" I said as smoothly as I could manage.

"Morning dude!" Nino fist bumped me as I sat down. I took in a deep, steadying breath just as Miss. Bustier walked in and began the class.

(A few hours later)

"Ok everyone, enjoy your lunch and please be back on time..." Miss. Bustier trailed off as she picked up her books and made her way out of the class. "I'm going to do it..." I said to myself as I took in a deep breath and made my way up the steps to Marinette's desk. She was struggling to put her books away. I was about to speak when she dropped her history book right by my feet. I bent down instinctively and picked it up.

"H-here..." my voice wavered as I handed her the book. I could feel the blood rushing to my face.

"T-thank you..." she said nervously as she placed the book in her bag. After a few seconds, I gathered up my courage and spoke. 

"Hey uh Marinette, I was wondering if you and Alya wanted to have lunch with Nino and me at the park..." I could see Nino looking at me bewildered from the corner of my eye. I hadn't told him anything.  
Marinette just stood there in silence. "Maybe she doesn't want to...?" I thought to myself. My heart cringed at the possibility. 

"Yea! We'll be right out!" Alya interrupted my self-conscious thoughts. I couldn't help but smile with relief as I shifted the bag on my shoulder. I could feel Plagg rummaging around inside. 

"Okay, see you outside..." I said with a shaky wave as I made my way down the steps to the patio.

"Dude, what's with the sudden lunch plans?" Nino asked bewildered. I shrugged casually. 

"Nothing, I just thought I'd invite the girls to have lunch with us..." I trailed off trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. "Besides, I know you've been dying to ask Alya out to lunch..." I said as I raised my eyebrow at him. I could see his tan skin turn red as he cleared his throat. I chuckled just as the girls made their way out of the class.

"Hey guys, so where to?" Alya asked as she squeezed Marinette. 

"Well there's this little cart at the park I've always wanted to try..." I said as I ran my fingers through my hair. I glanced at Marinette curiously.

"Uh y-yea, Alya and I were just talking about it today..." she stuttered as she glanced down at her shoes. 

“Cool, let's get going then..." I said as I urged Nino forward next to Alya.

"I can't believe it. I'm walking next to Marinette! My Ladybug!" my mind shouted as I tried to contain my excitement. My heart raced as I tried to think of clever things to say. When we made it to the park, the guy behind the little cart asked what we wanted. Marinette glanced at Alya wearily for a brief second. "Maybe she doesn't have lunch money..." I thought to myself. "Stupid Cat! How insensitive!" I scolded myself as I thought of a way to remedy the situation.

"Go ahead and order guys, It's on me..." I chuckled nervously, hoping I didn't come across as some spoiled rich boy. After Alya and Nino ordered, it was Marinette's turn. I watched her curiously as she stared at the menu blankly. "Be a gentleman Cat!" I urged myself as I took a step towards her. "Are you okay?" I asked gently, I didn't want to pressure her. I watched as her face turned a dark crimson. 

"Y-yea fine I am! I mean...I'm fine!" she stuttered.

"Oh, crap I embarrassed her!" I scolded myself. "Hm... how about we get a baguette sandwich and we split it? I've heard they're really good here..." I trailed off as I glanced at the menu. She nodded softly. 

"Sure..." My heart jumped excitedly. "I'm going to share a sandwich with my lady...!" my thoughts trailed off as I paid for the food. Afterwards the 4 of us made our way to a nearby table.  
Alya and Marinette sat on one side of the table and Nino and I sat on the other. After nervously fiddling with the plastic knife they gave us, I finally managed to divide the sandwich. Nino and Alya chatted effortlessly as they ate their lunch. "They make it look so easy..." I thought to myself as I observed them. I could feel Plagg getting restless in my bag. 

"Hey what's that?" Marinette suddenly pointed up at the sky. I took the chance to sneak a piece of sandwich into my bag for Plagg.

"We can't see anything girl..." Alya trailed off as she glanced at Marinette.

"Yea, it's gone now..." she said as she continued to eat. Alya shrugged it off. After a few minutes of eating in silence, Alya stood up. 

"Hey Nino, I saw that guy was also selling ice cream, do you want some?" Alya asked as she leaned on the table. I could hear Nino swallow loudly. 

"Yea I'll come with you dude!" he said as he got up too. "You go Nino!" I smiled as I cheered for him mentally.

"Do you guys want some?" Alya asked as she glanced at us. 

"Yea I'll take a cup..." I said with a smile. 

"M-me too..." Marinette stuttered. "Do you want me to help you?" Marinette stood up but Alya put her hands on her shoulders and sat her down. I watched as she whispered something into Marinette's ear. 

"Behave kids..." she said to us with a wink as they walked away.  
My heart raced when I realized I was alone with her. After a few minutes of silence, I cleared my throat nervously. 

"Alya's quite the character huh?" I asked as I ran my fingers nervously through my hair.

"Yea she can be a handful sometimes..." she trailed off sheepishly. "But she's a great friend and she's always there when you need her..." she said with a confident smile. I nodded thoughtfully. That was when I noticed she had a small trace of sauce left on her cheek.

"Oh, uh…you have something on your face..." I said as I gestured to her cheek. She tried wiping it off with her sleeve unsuccessfully. "It's still there..." I said awkwardly as I handed her a napkin from the table. I walked over to her side as she scrubbed her face vigorously. "Here... let me..." I said softly as I sat next to her and took another napkin from the table. "Hold still..." I said in a shaky voice as I leaned in to clean her face. I could feel my cheeks turn dark pink as her sweet scent reached my nose. She smelled like cookies. I swallowed loudly as I studied her face. Her skin looked soft and inviting, and her large bluebell eyes made my heart race. Unwillingly I let my gaze fall on her lips. They looked soft. 

"I wonder what they taste like..."

“A-Adrien?" her voice pulled me out of my inappropriate thoughts. 

"Y-yes...Marinette?" I asked, lowering the napkin. “I have to tell her. I have to tell her who I am!" I said to myself as I took in a deep breath.

"I have to tell you something..." she trailed off shyly. Her face was a dark shade of crimson again. "Is she okay...?" I asked myself as I looked at her curiously. She was staring at me intensely. I glanced at my feet out of fear that she would see past my bravado and figure out I was nothing more than a lonely alley Cat fighting for her affection. "Adrien, I wanted to say that I...I..."


	11. Chapter 11. Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien PV

(AAAAAHH!)

A loud scream shook the park, interrupting her. We both looked up just in time to see a car fly across the street and into a building. Rubble and glass flew everywhere as people emptied the streets and ran for cover. People ran through the park frantically. "We have to find the others!" I shouted as we both stood up.

"You go! I'm going to check on my parents!" she yelled over the chaos. I nodded and took off in the direction of the cart.

"What the hell was that?!" I asked Plagg as I ran towards the cart.

"Trouble!'" Plagg groaned as he peeked out of my bag.

"Look out!" I shouted as I saw an out of control car spinning straight towards Alya. I picked her up and in one swift move, dodged the car.

"Dude!" I turned to see Nino running towards us as I put her down.

"Wow, I didn't know you could move that fast..." Alya said as she straightened up her blouse.

"Yea that was crazy..." Nino trailed off as he glanced at her.

"It's part of my fencing training..." I said sheepishly. "Damn it...I nearly exposed us..." I scolded myself just as Nino pointed up at the sky.

"What the hell is that?!" he asked as I turned to see what he was pointing at.

"Looks like trouble to me..." I trailed off as I fiddled with my ring.

"Let's get out of here!" Nino said as he took Alya's hand and led her deeper into the park. When they weren't looking, I slipped away and hid behind a couple of dense trees.

"Plagg let's do this, claws out!" I said as I prepared to transform. A few seconds passed, but nothing happened. "Come on Plagg!" I urged as I looked in my bag. Plagg was lying face down, his breathing shallow and labored. "Plagg?" I asked worriedly as I picked him up. His little body was cold and limp. "Oh...I don't feel so good..." he groaned as he turned around on my palm. "What's wrong?" I asked, a bit confused.

"That thing...it's draining me and Tikki..." he trailed off as he blinked sleepily. "Tikki?" It took me a few seconds to realize who he was referring to. "Ladybug!" I gasped as I glanced back to where I had last seen her. "If what you say is true...that means she can't transform either!" I placed Plagg back into my bag as I whirled around and took off to where we had been sitting. "Damn it! Please be okay Marinette!" I prayed to myself as I sprinted through the trees.

I looked around frantically when I arrived. "Where is she?" I growled worriedly as I looked in every direction. I panted loudly as I tried to steady my breathing. My heart cringed as I began to fear the worst. "Tikki!" I turned my head when I heard her voice. I exhaled loudly, "She's okay..." I sighed as I began to make my way towards her.

Suddenly, a loud cracking sound made me stop in my tracks. "What the...?" I asked as I glanced up. Marinette was crouching behind a totaled car that was right next to a damaged building. My eyes widened in horror as I watched the damaged balcony crumble. "Marinette!" I shouted as I sprinted towards her.

"What are you doing?!" I could hear Plagg scream from inside my bag but I paid no attention to him. Time seemed to slow down as I watched the piece of rubble inch closer to her. She just stood there in shock.

"Marinette, move!!" I screamed as I shoved her as hard as I could.

(Thud)

All I remember was the loud sound the balcony made when it hit the ground. I also remember hearing a distant voice calling my name. It sounded like her. I tried to open my eyes, but the world seemed to spin around me. My ears were ringing. "Marinette..." I whispered her name unwillingly. She sounded like she was crying. I gathered all my strength as I reached up and tried to comfort her. "Please...don't cry...princess..." I whispered. "I ...love you..." I thought weakly to myself just as everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12. DarkBug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette PV

I raced through the rooftops frantically. The air felt nice against my skin hot skin. I swung my yo-yo as I leaped off the mayor's house and swung towards the heart of the city. "Where are you...?!" I growled. I looked for anything that might point me in the direction of that creature that had caused Adrien's accident. Guilt racked my brain as I landed on the building where the accident took place. I could feel the knot in my throat tighten as I glanced at the camera crew below.

  "Adrien Argeste, son of prestigious fashion designer Gabriel Argeste, has just been sent home on strict orders for bed rest. While the doctors refused to disclose any information about the young model's health, we have reason to believe his injury was worrisome. Young mister Argeste put his life at risk to protect a fellow student from harm..." Nadja Chamack trailed off. I clenched my fists as I remembered. 

"The police chief and everyone on the force have dubbed the young model's actions as heroic, but on the topic of heroes, everyone is asking the one question that really matters. Where was Ladybug? Although she hasn't been available for questioning, there's not doubt that this harrowing accident could have been prevented, if our so called 'hero of paris' had been doing her job."

   I choked back tears as I stepped away from the building ledge. "Even Paris thinks it's my fault..." I sobbed as I twirled my yo-yo and swung my way towards the Eiffel tower. When I arrived, I leaned wearily against the top of the tower. I tried to catch my breath as tears poured out of me unwillingly. I let myself slide down to sitting position as my legs turned to jello and gave away under me.

 "I'm sorry Adrien, this is all my fault" I cried, my heart throbbing. I pulled my knees to my chest, trying to ease the pain. "I really am useless. Just a stupid, clumsy failure..." I sobbed softly as I buried my face in my arms. Tears stained my suit as I cried. After a few seconds, I pulled out the present I had made for Cat Noir. "Where are you when I need a friend you stupid Cat? Spots off..." I sobbed as I laid my head down on my knees, completely oblivious to the small black Akuma that approached my earrings.

Suddenly, I felt my body tingle. It was a sensation I had never felt before. All of my sadness and guilt melted away. I could feel as it morphed into rage. Anger towards everyone who blamed me, towards Chloe. Anger towards the mystery monster. 

"Dark-bug..." a loud voice echoed in my head. I glanced up at the sky instinctively. The voice sounded menacing, but it didn't scare me. On the contrary, it empowered me.

"Do not let these people make a fool out of you! Teach them a lesson and when you are finished, bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous! I promise you will get your revenge on those who blamed you!" 

I nodded. "You're right! It's not my fault. Who are they to blame me!? They weren't there, they don't know! Well, I'll teach them! I'll teach them all!" I growled as the tingling sensation took over. Adrenaline rushed through me as my clothes turned black and a smile spread across my face as I glanced back at my new wings. "You're all going to pay!" I shouted as I clutched my staff and made my way towards the city.


	13. Chapter 13. Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AdrienPV

   "Oh..." I groaned wearily as I sat up in my bed. "Agh!" I hissed as a sharp pain shot up the side of my head. I ran my fingers through my hair cautiously. "What's this...?" I asked as I tugged at something. 

"That's your bandage..." Plagg said as he hovered over to me. 

"Bandage?" I asked confused. 

"Yeah, the doctors said you hit your head or something, so they wrapped a white bandage around it..." I touched it warily as I remembered what had happened. 

"Oh yea..." I trailed off as it started coming back to me. "I saved her...but I got hurt...." I said to myself as I attempted to clarify my thoughts.

"Yea, you were being stupid, I told you not to go..." Plagg muttered as he sat on the window ledge. I rubbed my head instinctively.

"I couldn't just leave her Plagg. Besides..." I trailed off as I felt my cheeks turn pink.

"I know, I know. You LOOOVEE her!" he teased as he stuffed a large piece of Camembert in his mouth. I glared at him. "But you know..." he began with his mouth half full. "She was really torn up" he said as he swallowed his last piece of cheese. 

"She was...?" I asked a bit surprised.

"Yea, she cried a whole lot..." he said as he licked his nubs. 

"Man, she's probably worried sick. I have to go see her!" I said as I jumped out of bed. "Woah..." my head spun causing me to sit back down.

"I wouldn't advise it, the doctors said you have a concoction" he muttered as he rummaged through my bag. 

"You mean a concussion" I corrected as I laid back down.

"Eh, same thing..." he shrugged.

"I have to talk to her though...I have to let her know I'm okay..." I trailed off as I glanced out the window.

 "Tomorrow, you can do whatever you want, but tonight you should rest..." he said as he sat down on my chest. 

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were worried about me..." I teased with a smirk. Plagg's eyes widened.

"Come on! Me worried? Pfffft!" he blew a raspberry as he hovered over to my night stand. I chuckled lightly. I was about to say goodnight, when a loud crash made me sit up. 

"What the hell?!" I gasped, as a large orb crashed into the building across the street. I pressed myself against the glass as I looked for the perpetrator. "Marinette?!" my mouth gaped in horror as I looked at her. "She's been akumatized!" I shouted as I clenched my jaw. "Plagg, I need you to transform me!" I said as I glanced at him. Plagg shook his head. 

"What?" I turned to him angrily. "Why not?" I asked as I glared at him.

"You need to rest, you don't have enough energy to transform safely!" he scolded, crossing his arms.

"But she needs my help!" I said in a shout. Plagg shook his head again. I growled angrily as I put on my shoes.

"Where are you going?!" Plagg demanded as he hovered next to me. 

"I'm going to help her, I can't let Hawkmoth get his hands on her Miraculous!" I shouted as I ran down the stairs and rushed outside.

"But you're not Cat Noir!" Plagg shouted as he tried to stop me. 

"I don't need a costume to be there for her!" I shouted, pushing him away.

The night air was chilly and still. My heart raced as I sprinted across the street to where she was hovering. "Please..." I prayed to myself as I stood beneath her. 

"It wasn't my fault!" she growled as she aimed for the mayor's house. 

"Marinette!" I shouted as loud as I could manage. She turned around and glared at me.

"Marinette's gone, I am Dark-bug!" I jumped swiftly to the side as she shot an orb of darkness at me from her staff.

"Marinette please, stop this!" I begged. "It's not your fault, you're my friend, please!" I urged weakly as I began getting dizzy. The world began to spin again and my knees turned into jello. I fell to my knees and panted softly as I tried to focus. "Please stop it..." I begged once more as I clenched my eyes shut. 

"I will punish them for doubting me!" she said with a sneer as she drew energy into her hand and prepared to fire at me. 

"Please..." my voice wavered as I glanced up at her, my head heavy. "Don't do this..." I trailed off just as a wave of dizziness hit me and I collapsed. The concrete was cold and hard. "Please...Marinette...." I croaked just as everything went dark. 


	14. Chapter. 14 Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette PV

"Please..Marinette..." Adrien's weak voice resonated in my mind. Somehow, beneath all the anger, beneath all the guilt, I heard him. 

"Adrien?" I asked as I blinked several times. I glanced around and saw that I was floating mid-air and my clothes had changed as well. 

"Get rid of it Marinette!" Tikki's urgent whisper resonated in my head. 

"Tikki?" I asked bewildered. 

"You can do it Marinette, all you have to do is reject it!" her voice echoed. I took in a deep breath.

"How do I reject it!?" I asked wearily. "Aggh!!" I hissed in pain as the sinister voice came back. 

"Bring me the Miraculous Dark-bug!" I shook my head. 

"No!" I hissed and gripped my head as my body moved on its own. I could feel the Akuma's control over me weaken. "I won't hurt anyone anymore!" I hissed through clenched teeth as I fought for dominance. 

"Don't listen to her Dark-bug! You need your revenge!" the voice boomed in my head. I felt the darkness push harder. It nearly consumed me. 

"Fight it Marinette! For Adrien!" Tikki's voice lingered in my ears as I clenched my fists. 

"I-refuse!" I growled through clenched teeth as I forced my body to move. Slowly but surely, I managed to float down to the floor. "No!" the voice screamed angrily.

"You-will-not-control-me!" I shouted as I raised my hands up to my ears. 

"That's it Marinette! It's in your Miraculous!" Tikki urged as I fought with my own hand. I struggled against myself for what seemed like an eternity.

"Get out!" I shouted as I poured all the strength I had into my arm and tore the earrings off my ears. I tossed them on the floor and stepped on them. "They won't break!" I screamed anxiously.

(After escaping from Adrien's room, Plagg hid in the man-hole just beneath Marinette's feet. Without hesitating, he pursed his lips and blew gently upwards, aiming his magic at the miraculous. "Cataclysm" he whispered.)

"Yes!" Marinette cheered as the earrings turned black and shattered, releasing the akuma. 

(Tikki, being an all knowing deity, shot a grateful glance at her old partner, to which he replied with a wink before phasing through the floor and back towards his master.)

Tikki flew out of the broken earrings once the akuma flew out. I watched as she picked them up and After a few seconds the earrings glowed pink.

"Here Marinette, capture it!" she screamed as she tossed me the repaired earrings. I put them on as quickly as I could manage. 

"Spots on!" I shouted hastily. Once I had finished transforming, I swung my yo-yo and captured the akuma.

"Adrien!" I sprinted to his side as soon as I was done purifying it. He was unconscious. "Miraculous Ladybug!" I shouted as I repaired all the damage I had done to the city. 

After everything was in order, I picked him up and swung us up to his room. After a few seconds of struggling, I finally manged to lay him down on his bed. "Whew..." I exhaled as I wiped some sweat from my brow. Thank goodness my suit gave me strength, or else that would've been extremely difficult..." I trailed off. I sat next to Adrien's bedside as I reverted back.

"Oh Adrien, I'm so sorry..." I whispered with watery eyes as I buried my head in his bed. Tikki hovered next to me in silence. After a few seconds, my heart skipped a beat when I heard him speak. 

"Mari-nette..." he whispered weakly in between breaths. I could feel the blood rush to my face as I glanced at him. I wiped my tear stained cheeks and leaned in closer to get a better look at him. 

His eyes were closed, the moonlight that shined through the window made his skin glow softly. I stared at him longingly. My heart aching as I studied his perfect lips. They looked soft. "Adrien..." I began wearily, but hesitated when I felt him shift. I glanced down to see his hand reach up and clutch onto my blazer jacket. He blinked a few times, trying to focus.

"Marinette..?" he asked softly as he propped himself up on his elbows and looked at me.

"Adrien, I'm so sorry about everything! I didn't mean-" 

"Shhh..." he silenced me by placing his finger on my lips. "It wasn't your fault, okay?" I felt my eyes water as the memories of the day's events flooded my brain. "Please, stop blaming yourself..." he trailed off as he rubbed the back of his head. His bandage was a bit crooked and his blond hair was messy. It reminded me of Cat Noir's. 

"I'm fine, don't feel guilty anymore..." he trailed off as he glanced outside. I shook my head. 

"It wasn't the guilt..." I said as I looked down at my hands. I played with my purse nervously. "I was worried about you" I whispered, my face warm with embarrassment. "I was really scared. If something bad happened to you because of me, I just..." I trailed off, my eyes watering again. My face turned a dark crimson, as Adrien, in a flurry of movement, leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. Steam nearly flew out of my ears.

"Thank you....Marinette..." he whispered as he pulled away and placed his soft hand on top of my clammy ones. "Thank you for worrying about me" he said as he flashed me a crooked smile. 

"I-I....Uh...I should let you rest!" I said nervously as I stood up. He nodded thoughtfully. 

"Yeah, let me walk you out" he said as he got up and led me downstairs. "We have school tomorrow sooo...I guess I'll see you there?" He flashed me another smile. I nodded furiously. 

"Y-yeah, tomorrow! G-goodnight!" I stammered with a quick wave as I ran down the stairs and towards my house. That night, I laid in my bed quietly. A dorky smile spread across my face as I remembered his words. "Thank you for worrying about me..." I sighed happily and closed my eyes. I could feel Tikki snuggling up against me on my pillow. 

"Night Marinette" she whispered.

"Good night Tikki..." I trailed off as I let my thoughts of him carry me off into a peaceful slumber.


	15. Chapter 15. Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien PV

"Ok Plagg, claws out!" I shouted as I closed my eyes and transformed. Afterwards, I took in a deep breath and hopped on the window ledge. "Ladybug..." I trailed off with a sigh as I jumped out into the night, the air was fresh and crisp. I glanced up at the sky as I ran through the city to our usual meeting spot. I hadn't been able to go to school or patrol since the incident in the park. After I recovered from my concussion, father scheduled an entire week of photo shoots for a new product.

"A week is an eternity without you..." I thought to myself as I neared the tower. My eyes focused on the small red speck that stood at the tower's peak. An unwilling smile spread across my face as I made my way towards her. "Evening, M'lady..." I said with an exaggerated bow as she turned to me.

"Hey..." she trailed off, her voice cold. I tilted my head curiously as I walked up to her.

"Is everything okay, Bugaboo?" She glanced down at her shoes.

"Where were you?" she asked in a barely audible whisper.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. After a few seconds of silence, she turned and glared at me.

"Where were you?!" My eyes widened at her sudden outburst.

"Why would you disappear like that?!" she scolded. I stared at my boots quietly. After a few seconds, she turned away angrily.

"Here" she said monotonously as she handed me a small box wrapped in ladybug paper.

"What's this?" I asked as I looked at the small box curiously.

"Not like it matters any more, but last week was the anniversary of when we met, so I made you something" she muttered, her arms crossed.

"Can I open it!?" I asked eagerly.

"Y-yea I guess..." she said her tone softer now. I tore off the paper hastily and used my claw to tear open the box.

"Careful, don't shred it!" she warned. It was a black beanie with cat ear sleeves sewn in and a pair of warm black mittens with claw holes. She had stitched the phrase, 'Pound It ' inside the mitten opening. My face got warm underneath my mask. "The cold season is coming up so I thought you might like to stay warm when we’re out patrolli-!" I interrupted by pulling her in and crushing her to my body.

"I love it, thank you so much..."my voice cracked slightly.

"Uh...Cat? I can't breathe..." she wheezed before pushing me softly.

"Please...just stay with me like this. Just a bit longer..." I whispered as I buried my face in the nape of her neck. After a few more seconds, I pulled away. I wiped my watery eyes with the back of my paw.

"Are you okay?" she asked curiously. I nodded.

"Yea, just happy..." I trailed off. "No one really gives me presents" I said as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Did you like it?" she asked curiously.

"Are you kidding me? I think it's PAAAWSOME!" I grinned as I hugged my present. She rolled her eyes at my pun.

"Come on, we should start patrolling before it gets too late..." she said as she twirled her yo-yo.

"Please don't disappear like that again..." she trailed off as she looked away. "I was really worried about you" she admitted without looking back. My cheeks turned red as I watched her, and my heart raced in my chest.

"I'm sorry M'Lady. It won’t happen again, cat’s honor!" I said with another bow. She rolled her eyes once more, just before leaping off the tower. My heart thumped happily as I sprinted all the way home after patrol. I hugged my present the entire way home. When I arrived, I reverted my transformation and changed into my Pjs. When I finished, I put on my new hat and mittens.

"You look funny" Plagg teased as he dug into a piece of Camembert I had left out. I shrugged him off as I played with the mittens. A smile framed my face as I laid down and stared at my ceiling. After he finished, Plagg hovered over and sat next to me on my pillow.

(BEELCH!) He burped loudly.

"Ew! Plagg!" I scolded as I turned my face away from him.

"I'm sorry! That was some good cheese!" he said as I rolled my eyes. I glanced out my window at the large round moon.

"Plagg..." I began in a soft voice, but when I turned around, I noticed he was fast asleep. I glanced back at the ceiling and put my arms behind my head. "I'm in trouble..." I whispered out loud as a dreamy sigh escaped my lips. With a wide smile, I closed my eyes and dreamt of her.


	16. Chapter 16. Project

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette PV

"Good morning Marinette!" Tikki chirped as I sat at my desk, brushing my hair.

"Morning..." I muttered without turning around. Tikki hovered over to me.

"What's wrong Marinette?" she asked curiously. I sighed wearily. "Are you still worried about Adrien?" she asked as she sat on my shoulder. I nodded.

"It's been a week since I last saw him. What if something terrible happened to him...?" I trailed off. My heart cringed uneasily. Tikki shook her head.

"I'm sure he's fine Marinette, he's been gone for longer periods of time before" she assured.

"I know, but he didn't get hurt because of me before..." I trailed off sadly as I put my brush down. 

"Marinette, breakfast!" my mom's voice called from the bakery. I stood up with an exasperated sigh and picked up my bag.

"Let's go..." Tikki hovered over and tucked herself inside.

"Please cheer up Marinette" Tikki whispered as we made our way down stairs.

I poked my eggs and waffles with the fork as I stared at my plate.

"Marinette, what's wrong?" Papa asked as he walked by me with a tray of uncooked baguettes. I shrugged wearily.

"I'm not really hungry Papa..." I said as I put my elbow on the table and rested my head in my hand. "Hm..." he muttered as he put the baguettes in the oven. "You know if there's ever anything you need help with, you can always talk to me..." he trailed off as he walked over.

I smiled softly and glanced up at him.

"I know Papa..." I trailed off as I stood up and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you later!" I waved as I picked up my bag and made my way out the door. I walked absent minded towards school. I was so distracted that I didn't notice the street light change from walk to don't walk. I glanced down at my feet as I stepped off the curb.

(HOOOONNKKK!!)

A loud blaring sound made me glance up, just in time to see a car speeding towards me. I was like a deer caught in the headlights, I couldn't move.

"Marinette!" A familiar voice screamed as he picked me up and jumped out of the way. "Are you crazy?!" he scolded as he put me down. I was still in shock.

"S-sorry...I was distracted..." I trailed off wearily. Cat Noir put his hands on his hips. "I was thinking about something..." I admitted, embarrassed.

"You almost got yourself killed! What's so important that it's making you careless!?" he scolded. I looked at my feet sheepishly. He sighed loudly as he placed his hand on my head. "You're going to be the death of me one day..." he trailed off. I glanced around and noticed a crowd had begun to gather around us. "Be careful purrincess..." he winked as he enunciated the r. I rolled my eyes at him as he flashed me a crooked smile then disappeared over a building.

"Marinette!" Alya shouted as she pushed through the crowd. Everyone had already begun to disperse. "You have to be more careful!" she scolded as she hugged me. "Lucky that Cat Noir was around to save your butt!" I nodded.

"Yea I know, I was distracted" I admitted as she pulled away.

"Adrien?" she asked. I nodded wearily as I glanced at my shoes.

"I just can't get him out of my head..." I said exasperatedly. "Adrien?" she asked again. "Yes Alya, I already said that Adrien's all I can..." my voice trailed off as a pair of orange tennis shoes stopped in front of me.

"Can what Marinette?" he asked softly. I glanced up to see Adrien watching me curiously. My face turned crimson as I thought of what to say.

"She meant to say that we have to work on our project, and it's been hard to do that without you!" Alya lied as she put her hand over my shoulder. I glanced at him shyly.

"Oh well, I'm back now so we can get it done!" he smiled. I smiled back nervously, the butterflies in my stomach made me queasy. "I'll see you guys inside!" he said with a wave as he made his way up the stairs and into the classroom.

"Whew...thanks Alya..." I trailed off. "No problem girl, but you really have to get it together" she said as we made our way into the class.

(A few hours later)

(RIIING)

the sound of the bell echoed through the halls. "Be back on time please!" Miss. Bustier shouted over the scraping of chairs.

"Marinette!" Adrien waved me over when I stepped out of the class. Alya and Nino were already beside him.

"What's up guys?" I asked as I looked at them curiously. "Nino and I are going to hit the library so we can brainstorm some ideas for the Ladybug and Cat Noir presentation." she said with a smile. "Ladybug and Cat Noir?" I asked bewildered.

"Yeah girl! What better role models than the heroes of Paris!" she said with a wink as she shot me a thumbs up. Nino waved as they made their way to the library together.

"Hm..." I groaned as I watched them walk away.

"Way to make us feel included huh?" Adrien asked as he rubbed the back of his neck. I nodded nervously. "Well, we're part of the group too, so why don't we go somewhere and brainstorm too?" he said with a smile. My heart jumped to my throat.

"Y-yea..." I managed to choke out. "Me on a study session with Adrien!" My brain screamed with excitement. "How about the park?" he asked as he gestured towards it. I felt my heart cringe as I remembered the events that took place a little over a week ago.

Adrien caught on to my hesitation. "No, you know what? How about the courtyard instead? Everyone is leaving for lunch so it should be remotely quiet" he said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Yea that's fine" I nodded and took a deep breath as Adrien led the way.


	17. Chapter 17. Brainstorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien PV

I walked in front of her as I led the way to the courtyard. "Behave..." Plagg teased from my book-bag as he made kissing noises.

"Shut up!" I hissed a little too sharply.

"Did you say something?" Marinette asked, a few feet away from me.

"Uh...I said we're almost there!" I grinned nervously. After she looked away I glared down at Plagg who hid back in my bag.

"Pretty empty huh?" I asked as I made my way over and sat on the nearest bench. She nodded as she sat next to me quietly. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. She was looking down at her shoes. "Ok Adrien! Here's your chance to show her how CLAWSOME you are!" I chuckled to myself as I took in a deep breath.

"So what do you think about using Ladybug and Cat Noir as the role models for our project?" I asked, turning towards her. She bent down and took out her sketch book from her bag. I did a double take when I saw movement inside her bag. "Probably her kwami..." I thought to myself as she flipped through the pages.

"Well actually..." she trailed off while she found the page she was looking for. "When Alya said we were using them, I was a little surprised" she admitted as she glanced at the page.

"But I remembered I already had some concept art to go on." I looked at the drawing curiously. It was a picture of Ladybug and Cat Noir in fighting stance.

"Wow!" I said as I took the sketchbook from her. "This is amazing!" I mused as I studied the drawing. "She's so talented..." I thought to myself as an unwilling smile spread across my face.

"Do you like it? I was thinking maybe we could make a poster from it or something" she said softly as she glanced at it.

"I think that's a great idea!" I smiled as I handed her the book. Our hands touched briefly when she reached for it. I looked away quickly, my face turning red. "Be cool Cat!" I scolded myself as I tried to steady my breathing. "You really managed to capture Ladybug's beauty and confidence..." I trailed off as I ran my fingers through my hair.

Her eyes opened wide. "You really think so?" she asked as she looked down at her drawing. I nodded. "Thank you Adrien, you don't know how much that means to me!" she said as she hugged her sketchbook and flashed me the most brilliant smile. I glanced away, my face boiling again.

"This is harder than I initially thought..." my mind raced as I looked at my shoes. "What do you think about using Ladybug and Cat Noir?" she asked me after a few seconds.

"Well, I think it makes this project a piece of cake. Everyone loves Ladybug." She nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, I guess you're right..." she trailed off as she closed her sketchbook. "Cat Noir isn't that bad either" I said as I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. She shrugged.

"Do you like Cat Noir?" I asked nervously. She glanced up as she put her sketchbook away.

"I think Cat's a great hero, but he's a little too much for me" she said with a weary smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, he's always joking around and making those dumb cat puns..." she trailed off as she looked at me. "Ouch..." I thought to myself as my heart contracting.

"Well, I happen to think he's pretty cool..." I muttered, a bit hurt by her words.

"I didn't know you were a Cat Noir fan..." she trailed off curiously. I shrugged.

"I'm not! I just think he's kinda funny!" I said, my face turning red. "Don't you think Ladybug and him would make a good couple though? I mean, they make such a good team..." I trailed off cautiously. She shook her hea.

"I think they make a great team too, but I doubt Ladybug will ever fall for Cat. I don't think he's her type."

I could almost hear my heart crack as those words cut me deep. I felt the knot in my throat get tighter. "Well how do you know he's not her type? How do you know he's not being serious about liking her?" I asked saltily. Her eyes widened when she caught on to my tone. I stood up and took a deep breath. "We should head back, the bell's about to ring..." I muttered coldly as I began walking away.

"Don't you think you were kind of harsh on her?" Plagg asked as he poked his head out of my bag. I glared at him silently. He seemed to get the message because after a few seconds, he tucked his head back inside.

The rest of the day went by slowly. I could feel Marinette's eyes burning holes in the back of my neck as she stared at me. She was probably confused about my reaction to her comments. I ignored it until the bell rang. When class was finally over, I made my way down the stairs quickly. "Adrien!" Marinette's voice made me stop mid-step. I didn't turn around. "Did I do something wrong...?" she asked softly. I swallowed forcibly.

"No" I replied without turning back.

"Then what's wrong...?" she asked as she followed me outside. I exhaled loudly.

"Leave me alone..." I muttered as I made my way to father's car. It was already parked outside. "Adrien talk to me please-"

"No!" I interrupted her angrily. "I don't feel like talking Marinette!" I said as I glared at her. She stopped in her tracks, her eyes round and watery. "Maybe you should stop judging people before you get to know them..." I said bitterly as I opened the door and got in the car. Plagg peeked his head out of my book-bag as we drove away.

"Your puns ARE pretty dumb you know..." Plagg joked as he sat next to me.

"Shut up Plagg!" I said hissed before biting my lip. I let my mind go blank as my driver pulled away from the school, and drove me to my next activity for the day.


	18. Chapter 18. Serious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien PV

"Whew..." I exhaled loudly as I face planted on my bed.

"Tired?" Plagg asked as he hovered next to me. I nodded without lifting my head from the pillow. "Any chance you could muster up the strength to toss me a piece of Camembert?" he asked eagerly.

"There should be some in the mini-fridge..." I trailed off as I glanced at him.

"Oh boy!" he said happily as he clawed open the box and stuffed his face. I sat up wearily as I glanced at the darkening sky.

"It's almost time for patrol..." I trailed off wearily as I rubbed the back of my neck. Plagg looked up as he chewed noisily.

"What?! You're still going?" he asked with his mouth full. I nodded.

"I have to, I can't leave things like this with her..." I trailed off as I glanced at my shoes.

"I thought you wouldn't want to see her after everything she said" he licked his nubs as he finished the last piece.

"It's my fault. I'm the one who asked for her opinion. I should’ve been prepared to hear something I didn't want to..." I muttered as I walked over to him. I picked up the empty Camembert box and threw it in the trash.

"I don't get it. You had said that as long as she liked Adrien, that's all that mattered…" he began as he hovered over to me. "But then, you go and get all angry when she says Cat Noir's not her type!" I sighed wearily.

"Look, I know what I said..." I trailed off. "I just hadn't realized how important it was to me" I said glancing out the window. "How important it was for her to love ALL sides of me. I want her to love me with, and without my mask" My cheeks flushed as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Hmm. I don't know why you humans place so much importance on love, but if that's what you want, I'll back you up all the way" he said as he sat on my shoulder. I smiled unwillingly.

"Thanks, Plagg, CLAWS OUT!"

Ladybug was already there when I arrived. She was leaning against the frame of the tower, pensively staring out at the city. "Evening M'Lady" I said as I leaned on my stick. She didn't turn around.

"Hi Cat..." she said softly. I put my stick away and made my way over to where she stood. "Something wrong Bugaboo?" I asked as I glanced at her curiously. Her cheeks were wet. She’d been crying. "Is she crying because of me...?" my heart cringed at the thought.

"Hey..." I said softly as I reached for her hand. She pulled away.

"Leave me alone Cat, I'm not in the mood for your flirting today" she muttered as she wiped her eyes. I swallowed loudly.

"I wasn't trying to..." I began but stopped when she turned around. "I just want to know what's wrong" I said as I wiped her cheek gently with my finger. She brushed my hand away as she glanced down.

"Stop it Cat, we have to go patrol" she said as she took out her yo-yo.

"You take the east and I'll take west" she said as she twirled her yo-yo.

"Wait!" I grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Please let go of me Cat" she said softly. I shook my head.

"No, I'm not letting go until you tell me what's bothering-" "It's none of your business!" she snapped as she glared at me angrily. I clenched my teeth. My heart cringed as I loosened my grip on her wrist.

"Yes, it is..." I whispered as I glanced down at my boots. "We're partners, we're supposed to be a team!" I said as I looked at her seriously. She glared at me silently. "I care about you M'lady" I said as I tried to kiss her hand. She yanked it away aggressively.

"Why can't you ever be serious!" she yelled as she turned around. I furrowed my eyebrows angrily. "You want me to be serious?!" I asked aggressively. She placed her hands on her hips. "That would be a refreshing change of-!" I didn't wait for her to finish. In one swift movement, I pulled her by the hand, wrapped my arm around her waist, and pressed my lips against hers.


	19. Chapter 19. Confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette PV

My face boiled over as Cat pressed his lips against mine. I tried to pull away, but he had his hand wrapped firmly around my waist. I raised my hand to slap him, but he caught my hand mid-air, and entangled his fingers in mine. My heart raced as his scent surrounded me. It was a sweet, familiar scent. His lips were warm and soft. They tasted sweet as well. Time seemed to slow down as Cat pulled away softly. He rested his forehead against mine. I stood there, frozen in shock. I still couldn't wrap my head around it.

"I care about you..." he said softly as he let go of my waist. I took a step back, my heart was racing so hard, I swear it was about to jump out of my chest. I could feel my face burning underneath my mask. "Even if you don't take me seriously" he said as he smiled softly. His eyes seemed to glow under the moonlight. His hair glimmered against the city lights. "Au Revoir...Madame..." he said with a bow just before jumping off the tower and disappearing into the night.

I ran all the way home in a daze. My mind and heart raced as I swung through the city. As soon as I got home, I transformed back to my civilian form and hopped in the shower. The warm water felt nice against my cold skin. "I care about you, even if you don't take me seriously..." his voice echoed in my head. I could feel myself blushing again. I let the water run down my hair and face. The sound of the faucet helped quiet down my thoughts. After nearly 30 minutes, I jumped out of the shower.

I glanced at myself in the foggy mirror. My cheeks were pink. I glanced down at my lips, they looked pink and plump. After dressing, I made my way out of the restroom. "Cat sure surprised you tonight huh?" Tikki asked as she ate her cookie. I sat on my bed wearily.

"That's an understatement ..." I trailed off as I touched my lips. My face turned red at the memory. "Stupid Cat!" I groaned as I let myself fall backwards on my bed. Tikki hovered over to me.

"Why didn't you pull away?" she asked curiously.

"I tried! Stupid Cat had his arm around me!" I whined as she looked at me.

"I don't know..." she trailed off as she finished her cookie. "I think you were being kind of mean to him. I don't think he deserved that" she said softly as she wiped her face. "It's not his fault Adrien got mad at you..." she trailed off. "Besides, Cat probably feels like you never take him seriously. In a way, I understand why he did what he did. Plus, I think Cat is a great guy!" She exclaimed. "It also seemed like you were enjoying it" Tikki accused with a smile as she sat next to me. My face boiled over again.

"He just caught me by surprise that's all!" I said louder than normal as I sat up. "Cat always puts his life on the line for you. I think you should at least think about his feelings and give him a proper answer. You shouldn't keep dismissing his compliments as jokes, since he clearly cares about you more than you know..." she trailed off thoughtfully.

"I also think that you care about Cat more than you're willing to admit" she said as she hovered in place.

"No way!" I said childishly as I crossed my arms. Tikki shrugged as she curled up on my pillow.

"Oh Marinette..." she sighed as sheclosed her eyes. After a few seconds of silence, I got up and turned off the light. As I made my way back to bed, I caught a glimpse of the moon shining through the window. My lips tingled as I remembered the way he looked at me.His eyes sincere and pained at the same time. I laid down and stared at the ceiling for an uncountable amount of time. I could hear Tikki snoring softly next to me. My heart raced as I remembered the kiss. His lips were sweet and warm. His scent was intoxicating and somehow familiar. "The way he held me, the way he held my hand..." I shook my head as I tried to clear my thoughts. His kiss, although invasive (obviously), wasn't aggressive. It was needy, eager, almost desperate. I took in a deep breath as I turned around and stared at my wall. After what seemed like an eternity, I finally managed to drift off to sleep.


	20. 20. Cat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette PV

(KNOCK)

A loud knock on my window made me jump out of bed. "What was that?" Tikki asked as she hovered over to my side. I had the curtains drawn.

"I don't know, but you should hide!" I hissed as I made my way over to the window. When I was sure Tikki was out of sight, I opened the curtain. A large pair of green eyes stared back at me.

"Cat!?" my face instantly turned red as I remembered the night before. "Stop it Marinette! He doesn't know you're Ladybug. He'll get suspicious if you're acting weird!" I scolded myself as I slapped my cheeks with both hands. After a few seconds of hesitation, I took in a deep breath and opened the window.

"Morning Purrincess, can I come in?" he asked with a playful smile. My face started feeling warm again. I couldn't get that kiss out of my head.

"Uh...y-yea" I stuttered as I stepped aside and let him jump through the window. "W-what are you doing here?" I asked nervously. "What's wrong with me? Why am I so nervous? It's just Cat" I thought to myself.

"I just thought I'd check in and see how you were doing, you know, after yesterday?" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

My heart raced as I remembered the kiss. I could feel my face get warm again. I glanced down so he wouldn't see. "Not everyone takes almost getting squished by a car as well as you do" he chuckled as he shot me a smirk.

"A car...?" I asked a little confused. I stared at him blankly. "Yesterday, I saved you? You crossed the street, almost got squished?" he asked wearily.

"Oh right..." I trailed off as it came back to me. He looked at me wearily.

"Sorry, I've kind of got a lot on my mind today" I said sheepishly. He glanced around my room curiously.

"Wow, you must be a big fan of this guy" he said as he looked at all my pictures of Adrien. "Then again everyone loves models..." he trailed off. I shook my head.

"It's not because he's a model though" I said as I walked over to my desk. He tilted his head to one side.

"I guess he's not that bad look-wise either" he retorted as he plopped himself down on my rug.

"Forget it" I said as I swiveled around in my computer chair.

"What?" he asked as I turned my back to him. I shook my head.

"You wouldn't understand" I said as I glanced at the picture of Adrien I had on my desk.

"Try me" he whispered in my ear. His warm breath made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I could feel my face turn red again.

"Cat! Personal space!" I shouted as I rolled away from him. He lifted his hands up defensively.

"Sorry, sorry" he said cautiously as he took a few steps back. He sat back down on my rug. I sighed wearily.

"I don't like him because he's famous, or handsome..." I trailed off as I looked at my hands. "He's kind and stands up for others" he listened quietly. "He's really smart and gentle." I felt my face get warm as I thought about him. "I know it's silly, and I know it'll never happen, but since that day that he gave me his umbrella, I've loved him..." Cat's eyes widened. "That's why whenever I'm around him, all I do is stutter. I am super clumsy, so I trip a lot and sometimes I don't stand up for myself like I should" I said as I bit my lip. "Even so, he's always so nice to me and he smiles so genuinely whenever I talk to him, it makes me happy" a soft smile spread across my lips.

"Sometimes though, whenever I see him, even though he's smiling, I can't help but notice how sad his eyes look" I said as I glanced at Cat. His cheeks looked flushed under his mask. "Is he okay...?" I asked myself curiously. "I've tried to tell him how I feel..." I continued. "But I always chicken out. I'm plain, ordinary, a clumsy baker's daughter." I said as I looked down at my flats. I could feel my eyes getting watery. My heart cringed as I thought about him. "He'll never love me" I said as I clenched my eyes shut. I struggled to hold back my tears.

Cat stood up and walked over to where I sat. In one quick motion, he pulled me out of the chair, and into his arms. My face turned red as he hugged me tightly.

"Shut up..." he whispered as he rested his chin on top of my head. "You're a liar" he said softly as he continued to hold me. "None of those things you said about yourself are true..." he trailed off as he looked down at me. "You're smart, you're creative, and you're beautiful" he said as he pulled away softly. I glanced up at him wearily. "You are far from ordinary..." he said as he put his finger gently under my chin. "Don't ever talk like that about yourself again" he said as he let go of my face. I nodded softly.

"Okay" I whispered as I glanced at my feet.

"He's an idiot though..." he said as he made his way towards the window. I tilted my head. "He doesn't deserve the affection of an amazing girl like you" he said as he took out his stick. "Still..." he trailed off as he jumped on my windowsill. "He's one lucky guy." His face lit up in a way that made my heart skip. "I've got to go purrincess, but I'll see you later" he said as he gave me a quick wave, then jumped out the window and disappeared into the city. When he was gone, I sat back down on my chair and took in a deep breath.

"It's clear Tikki" I said so she could come out. She hovered over to me.

"Are you okay Marinette? Your face is red" she said as she touched my forehead. I nodded.

"Yea..." I trailed off as I glanced at the window.

"Could it be that you're developing feelings for Cat Noir?" she asked curiously as she sat on my shoulder. I shook my head quickly.

"Absolutely not! Cat's nothing but a big flirt!" I said crossing my arms again. Tikki shrugged and dropped the subject.

"Marinette! Time for school!" My mom's voice echoed from downstairs.

"Let's go to school Tikki..." I said as I got up and made my way to the closet. After dressing, I made my way downstairs and readied myself for another day of school.


	21. 21. Sketchbook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien PV

(Thud)

I landed softly in my civilian form. "I'm hungry!" Plagg whined as I fixed my hair in an alley near the school. I dug through my book bag for a small piece of cheese to give him. "Are you kidding? I need more than that!" he complained.

"It'll have to hold you off for now..." I trailed off as I tossed it back in my bag. Plagg dove in after it. I took in a deep breath and walked out of the alley. I was about to cross the street, when I saw Marinette walking towards the gate. I blushed softly as I recalled what she had said about me a few minutes before.

"Marinette!" I shouted. She turned around as I crossed the street and made my way over to her.

"A-Adrien?" she stuttered. I smiled softly. "She's so cute..." I thought to myself. "L-look, about yesterday I'm sorry if I..." I lifted my hand and stopped her.

"No, it wasn't your fault" I said as I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. "Truth is I've had a lot of stuff on my mind..." I trailed off as I glanced at the entrance of the school. I could see Alya and Nino looking curiously in our direction. "How about we talk some more during lunch?" I asked as I started walking towards the gate. She nodded and followed behind me.

"Dude what's up!" Nino said as he fist bumped me and we made our way inside. I glanced back at Alya who had her arm around Marinette's shoulders. I couldn't help but smile as I remembered everything we talked about that morning. After we sat down I glanced at her through the corner of my eye. She was writing in her notebook.

(RIIING)

(A Few hours later)

"Okay everyone, today I will dismiss the class early so you can all work on the projects that you have due tomorrow. I expect you all here on time tomorrow morning ready to present..." Miss Bustier said as she gathered her things and got ready to leave the class room.

"So, what's the plan guys?" Alya asked. Nino and I turned around.

"Well I was thinking we could stay here and work on the project" Nino suggested as he glanced at me. I glanced over at Marinette who was staring at her desk.

"Is that okay with you Marinette?" I asked. She didn't reply. "Marinette?" I called her name again. Alya elbowed her in the rib.

"Ow!" she hissed as she looked up at Alya, then glanced at us. Her face turned red when she realized that we were looking at her.

"Are you able to stay and work on the project with us...?" I asked again.

"Oh yea! Sorry I was a little distracted!" she said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Ok, well I think we should split up into teams" Alya began as she stood up. "Since I am the expert on all things Ladybug, I think that I should be preparing the written part of the project" Alya said with her hands on her hips.

"Marinette, since you are the super artist in the class, I think you and Adrien should work on the poster. I'll have Nino help me!" she pointed to herself using her thumb.

"But where will we go?" Nino asked as he adjusted his hat.

"You kids can use the classroom" Miss. Bustier said as she walked over to the door. "Mr. Damocles will keep the classrooms open until 6pm today so you kids can work on your projects. Just make sure to pick up after yourselves" she said as she waved and made her way out of the classroom.

"Well that settles it. I'll work with Nino and Marinette you'll work with Adrien!" Alya said with a smile.

"Okay..." Marinette said in a near whisper as Alya and Nino made their way down stairs.

"Remember the school doors close at 6pm!" Alya said just as her and Nino made their way to what I assumed would be the Library. After a few seconds, I gathered up my stuff and made my way over to her.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked as I pointed to Alya's chair.

"I-I uh no! Go ahead!" she stuttered. I chuckled softly. "How could I have missed that..."

"Ok, well since you're the artist, tell me what I'm good for M'lady!" Marinette's eyes opened wide.

"What?" she asked as she stared at me.

"CRAP!" I hissed to myself as I realized what I had said. "M-miss lady artist Marinette he-he!" I said awkwardly as I ran my fingers though my hair. "That didn't even make any sense!" I scolded myself. Thankfully, she shrugged it off and pulled her sketch book out of her bag. She tossed it on the table carelessly.

"Hold on, let me go get some art supplies!" She got up and made her way to the closet.

After a few minutes, I looked down at her sketch book. "I wonder what she draws about..." I trailed off as I looked at it curiously. I looked up to see she was still digging through the classroom closet. "Maybe there's some interesting drawings we can use for the project" I said to myself as I went ahead and opened it.

There were a lot of fashion designs. Dresses and hats and even shoes, all inspired by Ladybug and Cat Noir. I flipped through the pages slowly, taking in all her designs. "You’re really talented" I said as she came back with all the art supplies.

"You think so?" she asked softly, her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. I nodded.

"I've been around the most prestigious fashion designers in all of France but have never seen such creative and original designs. They don't compare to yours…" I trailed off as I continued to flip through the pages.

She sat next to me and started working on the poster as I flipped through her book slowly. I was down to the last few pages, when I came across it. My face turned a dark shade of red. She had a very nice and detailed drawing of Cat Noir. My heart raced as I read the side notes she had scribbled.

"Eyes: radiant and rich green"

"Smile: careless, mischievous, playful"

"Hair: golden, soft"

"Skin: pale"

I closed the sketchbook quickly and pretended not to see it. "If I say something, she's going to be embarrassed" I thought as I tried to compose myself. "A-anything I can help you with?" I asked as I cleared my throat. "Let me just say my art skills haven't evolved past stick figures with hair" I joked sheepishly. She laughed.

"I'm sure you'll do great!" she said as she handed me a marker and we got to work.


	22. 22. Chloe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien PV

I did everything that she told me to do. I loved how confident she looked when she was drawing. Time flew by as we painted, outlined and colored the poster. It was 5:30pm and the school was about to close. Marinette had almost finished with the drawing. I was outlining some things on the poster when suddenly, I heard a subtle snapping sound. "Crap my pencil broke!" she exclaimed as she put it down and dug through her bag. "Oh no" I heard her whisper as she looked up at me. "I left my sharpener at home..." she trailed off wearily.

"No worries, I have one in my locker!" I motioned my head towards the door. "I'll be right back!" I said as I made my way out of the class and towards my locker.

"Adrien I'm starving!" Plagg whined as I opened my locker. "Found it!" I said as I put the sharpener in my pocket. Plagg hovered over to the box of Camembert I kept in my locker.

"Knock yourself out" I said as I closed the locker door. He stayed inside.

I was on my way back to the classroom when suddenly,

"Adrikins!!!" Chloe's voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Hi Chloe" I said uncomfortably as I continued walking. "I'm sorry I can't talk right now" I said as I turned to make my way back up the stairs.

"Oh, but Adrien!" I turned just in time to see her lose her balance.

"Chloe!!" I screamed as I lunged forward. Chloe reached out her hand as she slipped and fell backwards down the stairs.

(Ahhh!)

(THUD!)

We landed with a hard thud on the linoleum floor. I landed on my back and Chloe landed partially on top of me. "Oohhh" I groaned as I sat up and rubbed my head. "Are you okay Chloe?" I asked as she sat up.

"Y-yea I'm fine. You saved me Adrikins!" she shouted as she hugged me.

"Next time be more caref—!" she interrupted. Without giving me time to react, Chloe grabbed me by my shirt collar and pressed her lips against mine.

"Hey Adrien, I found another..." my eyes widened when I saw Marinette walk down the stairs. She was holding a small pencil sharpener. Her eyes focused directly on us.

I pushed Chloe away instantly.

"Marinette!" I gasped as she stared at me. Her blue eyes were round and watery.

"I'm-I'm sorry, I didn't m-mean to interrupt!" she stuttered as she glanced down. I watched as tears stained the floor. "I'm sorry!" she shouted as she turned and ran back to the room.

"Marinette!" I shouted as I ran after her.

"Adrinkins!" Chloe whined as she pulled my hand. I glared at her.

"Why did you do that?!" I asked as I yanked my arm away from her.

"Well you and I are meant to be! You shouldn't worry about Maritrash!"

"Don't call her that!" I interrupted as I clenched my fists. "She's an amazing person and all you ever do is put her down!" I hissed angrily.

"But Adrikins!" she said as she stood up. I turned my back to her.

"I love her Chloe" I said softly. Her eyes opened wide. "I can't be your friend anymore if you continue acting this way, so back off!" I growled as I made my up the stairs to the class room.

"Marinette!" I yelled as I caught up to her. "It's not what it looks like!" I said as I struggled to catch my breath. She clutched her book-bag with both hands.

"It's ok, it's none of my business..." she said without looking up.

"I have to go" she said as she wiped her eyes. She tried walking around me, but I stepped in front of her.

"Please, let me explain!" I pleaded. She glared at me through tear streaked eyes.

"Hey guys are you..." Alya and Nino stopped when they saw us outside the classroom.

"Mari? What's wrong?" Alya asked when she noticed her face.

"I have to go home!" she shouted as she pushed past Alya and ran downstairs.

"Marinette!" I shouted as I tried to follow her. Alya and Nino stopped me.

"Let me go, I have to talk to her!" I clenched my teeth. I could feel the knot in my chest tighten when I realized she was gone.

"What happened?!" Alya grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me lightly. I glanced down at my orange shoes.

"Chloe..." I said without looking up. My eyes were starting to sting.

"What did she do?" Nino asked wearily. "She kissed me..." I hesitated as I ran my fingers through my hair. Alya let go of my shoulders.

"What?!" she asked as they followed me into the classroom. I picked up my stuff hastily.

"How?" Nino asked as he cleaned his glasses with his shirt.

"She tripped so I helped her and then out of nowhere she kissed me..." I trailed off as I slung my book-bag on my shoulder. They stared at me incredulously. "Marinette walked in on it..." I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Oh no..." Alya said as she covered her mouth. "Poor Marinette" she whispered as she looked at me.

"I have to go talk to her!" I said as I tried to leave. They stopped me again.

"Wait, where are you going?" She asked.

"I have to fix this..." I trailed off as I glanced at them.

"How are you going to fix it?" Nino asked as I pushed past them.

"I'm going to tell her the truth" I said as I made my way out of the classroom. I ran to my locker and picked up Plagg, just before making my way out of the school.


	23. 23. Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien PV

After I landed on her windowsill, I peeked inside her room cautiously. Marinette was lying face down on her bed. I could hear her soft gurgled sobs from where I perched. "Purrincess...?" I asked softly as I let myself in. I walked over to her bedside. She glanced up from her wet pillow; her cheeks were pink, and her eyes swollen from crying. My heart cringed painfully.

"Oh Cat!" she sobbed as she stood up and hugged me. I held her tightly as she cried into my chest. "Oh Marinette, I'm so sorry..." I thought to myself as I rested my chin on her head. I rubbed her back softly without saying anything. After what seemed like an eternity, she pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" she said as she wiped her eyes.

"No not at all Purrincess" I said gently as I led her to the bed. She sat down wearily. "Do you want to talk about it...?" I asked softly. She glanced at her folded hands.

"Adrien, he..." she trailed off biting her lip. "He kissed someone else" she said sniffling. "He likes Chloe." the knot in my throat got tighter. I wanted to scream, to tell her that it wasn't true, that there was only room for her in my heart. "I should have known" she whispered as she glanced sadly at her posters of me. "He's known her longer than anyone else. They're in the same social class..." she trailed off. "I'm nothing but a plain, clumsy baker's daughter. There was never any way he would look at me differently" she said as tears poured down her cheeks again. My heart ached with each one of her sobs. Seeing her sad was killing me.

"Please try to calm down" I whispered as I placed my hand on top of hers. "It's dangerous, you may attract an akuma..." I trailed off remembering what had happened before. I squeezed her hand.

"You're right" she said as she wiped her tears again. She took in a few deep breaths.

"Did you talk to him about what happened?" I asked as I clicked my heels together. She shook her head.

"I couldn't bring myself to face him" her eyes watered again.

"He's an idiot" I whispered as I placed my hand on her cheek. "I'm an idiot..." I repeated to myself as I wiped away her tears with my thumb. "You're amazing Marinette" I said as I looked her in the eyes. "You're talented, creative, kind and you stand up for others..." I trailed off. "Any guy would be lucky to have you by his side" She smiled softly, her cheeks a soft shade of pink. "Please don't put yourself down" I begged as I caressed her cheek with my thumb. She placed her hand over mine.

"Thank you, Kitty" she said as she tried to pull away, but I stopped her.

"You're too good for him Marinette" I continued softly. "You're too good for me..." I thought as I gazed at her longingly. I could see her cheeks turn pink.

"Cat…" she trailed off as I lowered my hand to her chin.

"Purrincess?" I asked softly without letting go.

"Y-yes?" she stuttered as I leaned in closer; her cheeks still pink.

"I have to tell you something" I whispered as I glanced at her lips. My mouth watered anxiously.

"W-what is it?" I leaned in even more.

"I... like you..." I whispered as time seemed to slow down. My heart raced at the proximity of our faces. I could feel my face get warm underneath my mask as our noses touched softly. My eyes began to get heavy.

"Silly Cat" she whispered but didn't stop me as I aimed for her lips.

(Crash!!!)

A loud noise outside made us both jump.

"What the?!" I asked as I ran to the window. I leaned out as far as I could, only to see an akuma victim hovering over the city.

"Crap!" I hissed as I gripped the windowsill tightly. I glanced at Marinette who seemed to be in a daze. Her cheeks still rosy from earlier. "Purrincess" I began but she stopped me.

"Don't worry, I understand" she said smiling softly. I nodded as I took out my baton.

"CAT-cha later!" I said with a dopey grin as she waved at me. I gave her a wink and leaped out the window. "See you in a bit, ladybug..." I thought to myself as I made my way towards the chaos.


	24. Jester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette PV

"Tikki Spots on!" I shouted. As soon as I finished transforming, I jumped out of my window and made my way towards the akuma.

"Can't anyone take a joke!? Ha-ha-ha!" the monster roared as he shot pressurized streams of water at a small black figure. "Cat!" I shouted as I neared the commotion. He was jumping back and forth, dodging the streams of water.

"Ladybug!" he screamed as he saw me approaching. I landed next to him.

"What's your diagnosis?" I asked as I spun my yo-yo and used it like a shield. We dodged some more streams.

"Clown, got fired, turned into the Jester!" He shouted as he dodged again. The Jester was wearing a green, yellow and red blazer with a red fool hat. We continued to dodge as I glanced up at the orange flower he had on his lapel. That was the source of the water.

"Cat! The flower, that's where the akuma is!" I shouted as I did a triple back flip.

"Got it!" he nodded as he pulled out his baton and aimed it at the flower.

"Not so fast!" The Jester shouted as he pulled out a string of tied together handkerchiefs and whipped it at Cat Noir. It made a loud snapping sound as Cat dodged it. He landed next to me.

"That was close, he almost made a Cat-chop out of me!" he said as he clutched his baton. I glared at him exasperatedly.

"Really? “I asked annoyed as he gave me a playful smile.

"Can't help meow-self!" he said as he rubbed the nape of his neck.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir! Hand me your Miraculous or I will turn this city into the biggest joke of all!" his voice boomed loudly.

"Cover me" Cat whispered as he gestured to the water tower that was a few feet away.

"I think you're very clever Jester!" I shouted, making him focus on me. As soon as he had a chance, Cat slipped away. “What is he planning...?" I asked myself as I continued to distract the Jester. "I think it's unfair that you were fired!" I shouted as I twirled my yo-yo. "A cruel joke indeed!" he bellowed as he took out what looked like a balloon.

My eyes widened when I saw him fold the balloon into the shape of a gun. "But you will be my greatest punchline Ladybug!" he shouted as he aimed the balloon weapon at me.

"You're the only joke I see!" Cat shouted from the top of the tower. He pointed his baton at him. "And if you ask me, you're not a very good one!" he shouted as he used his baton and vaulted himself on top of the Jester. He popped the balloon gun with his claws.

"Now Ladybug!" he shouted as he wrestled with him in mid-air.

I flung my yo-yo and hooked it onto the Jester's leg. I pulled him down to the ground just as Cat leaped off him. He landed on the side of the water tower. "Have some candy little boy!" Jester shouted as he tossed what seemed to be a giant wad of cotton candy at Cat.

"Ugh!" Cat groaned as the candy stuck to him. It pinned his hands to his side. "I've never been a fan of cotton candy!" He hissed as he tried to break out.

"Cat!" I shouted as I looked up at him.

"Ladybug look out!" Cat shouted just as the Jester aimed his flower at me. I jumped and tumbled as I avoided the blasts. I used my yo-yo as a grappling hook and swung myself onto the tower.

"M'lady" Cat said with a smile as I landed next to him. "Looks like I got myself into a sticky situation he-he" he chuckled as I tried to pull the candy off him.

"Not now Cat!" I shouted exasperated.

"Time to put an end to this bad joke!" I heard the Jester growl as I tugged at the candy.

"It's no use!" I hissed.

"Look out!" Cat screamed as he bumped into me with his shoulder causing me to stagger back, just as a stream of water hit him straight in the chest.

"Cat!!" I screamed as I looked for him. The pressure of the stream was so high, it made a hole straight through the water tower, pushing Cat inside it. I clenched my fist angrily.

"Lucky charm!" I shouted as I tossed my yo-yo in the air.

"L-ladybug!" I could hear Cat screaming from inside the water tower.

"Hang in there!" I shouted as I looked down at the bottle of confetti I held in my hands.

"How am I supposed to…" I muttered as I looked around. I focused on the flower he had on his lapel. "Hey Jester, over here!" I shouted as I swung around the water tower. I flipped through the air as he shot blasts of water at me. He missed and hit the water tower beams causing it to tumble and fall. All the water inside spilled out, bringing Cat along with it.

"Surprise!" I shouted as I twirled in the air and dumped the confetti over his head.

"Agh!! Pfft!!" he struggled as he tried to wipe the confetti off his face. I tossed my yo-yo and yanked the flower off his lapel. I stepped on it and crushed it.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma!" I said as I captured it. "Time to de-devilize!" I shouted as I purified it. "Bye-bye little butterfly..." I said as I released it. "Miraculous ladybug!" I watched as Tikki's magic restored the water tower and everything else that had taken damage during the fight. "Whew! That fight was no joke!" I said with a smile as I turned to Cat. His body laid limp on the floor.


	25. Countdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette PV

My heart sank. "Cat...?" I asked as I felt my knees get weak. "Cat!!" I shouted again as I ran to him and knelt by his side. His hair and costume were drench. "Cat!" I shouted as I shook him. My eyes watered when I got no response. His face was pale, and his lips were turning blue. I placed my ear near his nose. He wasn't breathing. Without hesitating, I pinched his nose with my thumb and index finger the blew air into his mouth. I pressed on his chest firmly a couple of times, before repeating the process.

(Beep)

My miraculous beeped the first time. I had 4 minutes to go. "Please" I whispered as I continued to press on his chest. "Please wake up Cat..." my voice cracked as I blew more air into his lungs. "Please, don't do this to me" I sobbed as I continued pressing on his chest. I repeated the process one more time until tears poured down my cheeks. Eventually, I slowed my compressions on his chest. "Cat!" I sobbed loudly as I hugged him tightly.

(COUGH! COUGH!)

I pulled away as his eyes shot open. I could see the color return to his skin as he coughed violently. His lips returned to their normal color as water gushed from his mouth. "Cat!!" My heart skipped with joy as I threw myself on top of him. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"L-ladybug?" he asked, a bit confused. I squeezed him as tightly as I could manage.

(Beep-Beep)

My miraculous beeped a second time, signaling my 3 minutes. I paid no attention to it. "Ow, easy on the chest..." he chuckled as I pulled back sheepishly.

"I-I'm sorry..." I trailed off as I wiped my tears away. "I'm just really happy you're okay" I said with a large teary smile. His eyes opened wide.

"M'Lady, you've been crying?" He asked as he placed his hand on my cheek. He wiped away a stray tear as I closed my eyes.

"You stupid Cat..." I whispered as I placed my hand over his. "Don't you ever do that again you hear?" I scolded softly, my voice cracking.

"I don't know what I would do without you." I swallowed loudly. A soft smile crossed his lips as he hugged me again.

"I'm sorry for worrying you..." he whispered as he pet the back of my head. "I'm not going anywhere" he affirmed as he rested his chin on my head.

(Beep-Beep)

The sound made him pull away. "Ladybug, your miraculous!" he gasped as he looked at my earrings. I had two spots left. I stood up wearily and rubbed my eyes.

"It's time for me to go Kitty…" I said as I twirled my yo-yo. Part of me wanted to stay right there with him. He stood up shakily and a little off balance. "Woah Kitty" I whispered as I helped steady him.

The sun had begun to set, painting the sky various shades of orange and pink. The temperature had dropped already, causing a soft breeze to blow past us. Cat shivered lightly; his clothes were somehow still wet.

"You don't have to go..." he trailed off as he held onto my hand. I smiled softly as I brushed his blond bangs away from his face. He blushed a deep shade of crimson. "Ladybug, I love—" I didn't let him finish his sentence. Without thinking, I pulled him in and pressed my lips against his.


	26. Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien PV

My eyes widened as Ladybug pulled me by the arm and pressed her lips against mine. My heart nearly exploded out of my chest. I felt my face boil over as she entangled her fingers in my damp hair. The stars rose as the sun set in the horizon. The lights illuminated the city around us as they turned on one by one. I could have sworn time stopped as my eyes grew heavy. My body tingled as I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss.

(Beep-Beep-Beep)

She pulled away when her miraculous beeped for the last time. I rested my head against her forehead as we stared at each other breathlessly. "I have to go..." she whispered as she pulled away from me. I released her waist gently. She twirled her yo-yo then jumped on the edge of the building. She glanced back at me, her eyes sparkling underneath the Parisian lights, her skin glowing beneath the rising moon. "Bonne nuit, Mon Chaton..." she whispered before swinging out of sight.

I stood there in a daze. My face still burning, my lips still tingling. "Ladybug kissed me..." I said to myself as if trying to confirm it. My heart raced as I sprinted all the way home. Adrenaline rushed through my body as I jumped over buildings. A large and excited grin framed my face the entire way home. I jumped through my window just in time for my miraculous to wear off.

"Oh..." Plagg groaned exasperated as he plopped down on my bed. I walked over to the closet and took out some Camembert for him.

"I'm going to take a shower" I said softly as I made my way to the restroom, shivers racked my body. Plagg gestured for me to go away as he scarfed down his cheese. The warm water felt amazing. I stood in the shower, dazed and happy as I remembered the kiss. I touched my lips with my fingers as if to solidify that it happened. It still felt like a dream. "She loves me..." I thought happily to myself as I let the water run down my face.

"I'm going to tell her. I'm going to tell her who I am!" I promised myself as I finished my shower. After I dressed, I brushed my teeth and walked to my closet. I pulled out the cat beanie and mittens that she had made for me. I put them on, then made my way over to Plagg who sat on my pillow, his small belly distended.

"You look ridiculous" he teased as he observed me. I rolled my eyes and laid down.

"I still can't believe you ate that entire wheel of cheese in one sitting" He glanced at me sleepily.

"Well I can't believe you and Ladybug kissed. Yuck!" he said as he stuck his tongue out. I rolled my eyes.

"You don't know anything about love" I sighed.

"No, but if it wasn't for me, that blast of water would have broken some of your bones" he said as he rolled over and looked at me. I rubbed my chest at the memory.

“Why was I still wet?” I asked. He shrugged.

“Ladybug’s miraculous restores damage done by an akuma but whatever happens to you, if it’s circumstantial, it won’t change…” He muttered before stretching.

"That’s what the suits are for. To protect your bodies from harm and all that protection power consumes energy, which makes me hungry!" he said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Thanks, Plagg, for everything" I whispered as I patted him on the head.

"Okay, okay! You're welcome! Now stop touching me!" he said as he pushed my finger away.

"AAACHOOO!" I sneezed loudly. "Excuse me..." I apologized to Plagg who had been right in my line of fire.

"That doesn't sound good" he said ominously as he glanced at me. I turned away and faced the wall instead.

"I'll be fine Plagg" I said as I yawned. "Besides, nothing could possibly ruin this night for me. My lady kissed me today, out of her own free will." A smile spread across my face as I remembered. "She saved my life. She cried for me..." I trailed off as I flipped around and laid on my back. I placed my arms behind my head. Plagg leaned against my side lazily. "I'm going to tell her tomorrow Plagg. I'm going to ask her to be mine..." I said as another yawn shook me. I glanced sleepily at Plagg who knocked out sitting up. I snickered as he fell sideways, his round tummy weighing him down. "Wait for me Ladybug, Marinette..." I whispered as I remembered her face. "Wait for me" I yawned as I closed my eyes and slipped off into a peaceful sleep.


	27. Wait for Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette PV

"Why did you do that Marinette?!" Tikki scolded after I de-transformed. I had made it home just in time. I sat at my desk and slouched back on my computer chair.

"Ughh! I don't know Tikki!" I shouted as I messed up my hair. She sat on my desk and glanced at me.

"I thought you liked Adrien!" I glanced at his picture wearily.

"I do but..." I trailed off. She looked at me curiously. "You saw that Chloe kissed him, didn't you?" Tikki floated up to meet my gaze.

"That could have been a misunderstanding Marinette! You shouldn't jump to conclusions like that!" I glanced down at the floor.

"I know Tikki, but I've been thinking about this for a while now" I said as I spun around in my chair. I looked at my extensive wall of posters. "Maybe I've been chasing someone that's too far out of my reach, but Cat, he's always been there for me. As Ladybug and as Marinette." I could feel a light blush dust my cheeks.

"Marinette, Cat is a great guy and I know he cares about you a lot, but I think it's unfair to him that in your mind, you'd be settling..." she trailed off as she sat on my shoulder. "Besides, how do you expect Adrien to return your feelings if you can't even have a regular conversation with him? You haven't even told him how you feel!" I gripped the edge of my chair as I considered Tikki's words. I sighed wearily and made my way to the closet. After I changed, I tip-toed downstairs and quietly grabbed a couple of cookies for Tikki. The bakery was dark and quiet. My parents had already gone to bed. After making sure the doors and windows had locks, I made my way back upstairs.

When I returned to my room, I placed the platter down on the desk then walked to my bed. Tikki hovered over and picked up a cookie. I let myself fall backwards on my bed as I stared at the ceiling. After a few minutes of silence, I glanced at Tikki who had almost finished eating. Afterwards, she hovered over to me. I snickered and wiped the crumbs she had left on her red cheeks.

"That tickles Marinette!" She giggled.

"I think you're right..." I trailed off as she sat on my shoulder. "I'll never get rid of this uncertainty unless I go for it!" She nodded, an excited smile on her face. "Tomorrow at school, I'm going to tell Adrien how I feel!" I balled my fists in determination.

"What about Cat?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't know, but I do I care about him though. Even if his puns are the worst" I chuckled as I remembered.

"Well I happen to think his puns are charming" Tikki said with a smile as she floated to my pillow. I nodded.

"I guess that's one way to describe him!" I said as I got up and turned off the light. I walked over to my window and glanced out at the moon. It was full tonight, which meant there would be no moon tomorrow. "Wait for me Adrien..." I trailed off as my heart fluttered anxiously. "Tomorrow, I'll tell you my true feelings" I whispered as I gripped my windowsill. After a few seconds, I returned to bed. Tikki had curled up on my pillow and was sleeping soundly. I laid down and sighed deeply as I thought about everything that had happened that day. I remembered how close I came to losing Cat. How painful it was to think I would never see him again. How I would miss his dumb puns and his dorky smile. My heart ached a little. "You stupid Cat" I muttered to myself as I realized he had gotten under my skin. I loved Adrien, but as silly as it sounded, I loved Cat too. I tossed and turned for what seemed to be hours. My mind swirling with thoughts of them both. I don't know how long it took, but I eventually managed to drift off into a dreamless sleep.


	28. Bless You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette PV

        "Morning Marinette!" Tikki's cheerful voice rang through my ears. I blinked a few times as I adjusted my eyes to the light. "Time for school!" she said as she pulled the covers off me. I sat up groggily. "Today's a big day!" she said as she hovered in front of me. I yawned loudly. 

"Why do you say that?" I asked curiously. 

"Well because today's the day you're going to tell Adrien how you feel!" she smiled excitedly. My heart sank when I remembered the promise I had made the night before. I swallowed loudly. "You didn't forget did you?" she narrowed her eyes as she pressed her tiny forehead against my nose.

   "Uh of course not!" I said as I rubbed the back of my neck. "It's just, I didn't get much sleep last night and I'm still tired from yesterday's fight, so I was thinking I'd do it another day when I'm better rested!" I grinned as big as I could. Tikki narrowed her eyes again. "Ow-ow-ow!" I hissed as she zipped to my side and pulled my ear. "Tikki that hurts!" I whined as she glared at me.

"Marinette-Dupain-Cheng! You will not chicken out today!" she scolded as she kept tugging my ear. 

"Ow Okay!!" I hissed. 

"Okay what?!" she scolded as she yanked it again. 

"I'll tell him, I'll tell him!" I shouted as she let go of my ear.

"You know you're kind of aggressive for such a little bug..." I grumbled as I rubbed my inflamed ear. She put her nubs on her tiny hips. 

"If you chicken out, I'll pull your ear during school!" she warned as she floated about a foot above me. I groaned as I got up and jumped in the shower. After I was done brushing my teeth and getting dressed, I made my way downstairs. It was earlier than usual, but I wasn't hungry. 

   "Marinette you should eat a little bit..." mom said as she put some fresh croissants on the counter. I shrugged. 

"I'm not feeling hungry..." I trailed off as I poked my eggs with a fork. 

"At least take a croissant for the road..." she said as she handed me one using a pair of tongs. I took the croissant and placed it in my bag. 

"I have to go..." I said as I kissed her on the cheek. "Tell Papa I said goodbye!" I waved as I made my way out of the bakery.

   The walk to school seemed to last forever. My nerves increased by the second. "I can't do this...! " I said as I turned around in the opposite direction. Tikki flew out of my bag and hovered in front of me. "Tikki get down! Someone may see you!" I hissed. She glared at me. 

"I am not going to hide until you promise me you won't chicken out!" she said as she put her nubs on her hips again. I sighed exasperatedly.

"Fine, I promise I'll do it okay?" I said as she scrutinized my face. After a few seconds, she smiled and floated back into my bag.

When I approached the school, I noticed the gate was already open, but there were no students around yet. I was so nervous, I had made it to school nearly an hour early. I made my way up the stairs and into the classroom. I dragged my feet as I walked towards my seat. "Morning..." a familiar voice made me freeze where I stood. I turned my head slowly to see Adrien already in his seat.

"Everything ok?" he asked as he tilted his head curiously. My heart throbbed as I remembered Cat's way of doing that. My cheeks blushed at the thought of him. 

"Uh..I..y-yea! I'm...yea!" I stuttered stupidly as I sat down. I put my head down dejectedly. "This is going to be harder than I thought..." I grumbled as I glanced at him. He was still looking at me. "Uh...are YOU feeling okay Adrien?" I asked, noticing he looked a bit pale. His eyes opened wide. 

"Oh! Uh yea everything's Paw...I mean awesome!" he trailed off as he ran his fingers though his hair. 

I raised an eyebrow at him. "That was weird..." I thought to myself as he turned back around. " I could swear he reminded me of..." my mind trailed off as I shook my head. "No of course not, that's just silly..." I said as I glanced at my bag. I could feel Tikki shifting around inside. There was a long and heavy silence between us. My heart raced in my chest as I thought about what I should say. 

"AAACHHOO!" his loud sneeze echoed through the room.

"Bless you!" I said as I looked at him wearily. He sniffled as he wiped his nose. 

"Thank you..." his voice cracked a bit.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked curiously as he glanced down. 

"Yea, I'm fine..." he trailed off again. "AACHHOO!!" he sneezed again, this time he nearly fell off his chair. 

"It seems to me like someone has a cold..." I teased. He smiled sheepishly. "Ok you're alone, now's your chance!" I said to myself as I cleared my throat and prepared to speak.


End file.
